


CANTÁNDOLE AL AMOR

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys In Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Musical References, akafuri - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 2





	1. COMIENZO

Kouki despertó realmente cansado.

Paso la vista por toda la habitación deseando dormir de nuevo, cosa que no podía hacer. Semanas antes, había recibido de su hermano una interesante propuesta y no pudo rechazarla. 

Se levanto perezosamente de la cama, estirándose lo mas que su cuerpo le permitió, camino hacia el baño en el pasillo, para asearse y prepararse para ir a la escuela. 

¿Qué es lo que lo tenia tan cansado? La entrenadora sí que les exigía, pero no; no es eso.

Culpaba a sus deseos de ganar un buen regalo para su madre, algo que ella deseaba en voz baja, algo que no les decía. 

—Kouki cariño, llama a tu hermano. El desayuno está listo. — Ella se asoma por el pasillo llamándolo, cuando le ve salir del baño. 

—Ya voy, Mamá. —Camino a la habitación de su hermano, toca su puerta y entra sin esperar la respuesta.

—Kou, ¿Qué hubieras hecho si me encontrabas desnudo? — dice, haciendo un puchero algo tonto. 

Bien, aquí tenemos a su nada dulce hermano Kouta. Tiene un ligero complejo de hermano, disfrazado de preocupación, pero le quiere de igual manera; solo que no se lo dice, cuestiones de no morir siendo abrazado.   
  


—Ni quien quiera ver tus miserias... —Le dice divertido— Es más, pensaría que estabas haciendo cochinadas—

—Más respeto, enano. — dice con fingida molestia, mientras alborotaba se cabello, mismo que le costó medio adecentar. Kouki solo sonríe cansado. Se le notan unas pequeñas ojeras. Suspira, es algo que ya ve venir. 

—No has descansado lo suficiente, ¿Verdad? —Pone sus manos alrededor de su rostro, analizando—. Mira nada más estas ojeras —

—Sí, lo que sea. —Le responde, restándole importancia— Mamá nos llama a desayunar—

Ambos listos, caminan hablando de todo y nada a la cocina. 

—Dime, ¿Cómo va todo? Lamento lo de mi compañero, maldito idiota que no estudio... —Esto último lo dice en un susurro. No le gusta que le escuche decir groserías; lo cual es tierno, si tan solo supiera que las dice cuando de verdad esta enfadado. 

—No te preocupes, Kouta. Le pediré ayuda a Takao, es muy bueno. Ya ves que el otro día nos sorprendió, intercambiamos números, y hemos estado en contacto—

—Bien, ese mocoso me cae bien. —El castaño mayor se acercó a su oído, ya que estában a unos pasos ya de la cocina— ¿Mamá no sospecha nada aun? Ya vez que es muy difícil engañarla—

—No, y eso es un milagro, somos pésimos guardando secretos.—

—Hijos, ¡Se les hará tarde!—  
  


De camino a la escuela, recordaba lo ocurrido en el cumpleaños de Kuroko. Muere de vergüenza cada que viene a su mente, la bochornosa escena donde cae desmayado nada más ver al Akashi Seijuuro. 

Su amor platónico, lleva ambas manos a su rostro que está más que rojo. ¿Cómo es que puede decir que es amor? No lo sabe en verdad, cuando lo conoció solo sintió temor. Pero a pesar de eso, con el paso de los días, siempre el recuerdo de su rostro que; a pesar de ser atemorizante, tenía un aire de soledad y tristeza que solo hacia querer ayudarle y quererle, no dejarle solo.

  
Cuando Kuroko contó su historia, su corazón se entristeció, y no pudo más que llorar al llegar a hogar, porque sabía y se había dado cuenta de que no podía hacer nada por él, e inevitablemente lo que sentía aun si saberlo, era amor.  
  


Iba sin ánimos caminando ya por el instituto, sin darse cuenta de su alrededor, pensando en todo lo que le quedaba por hacer. Sentía la mirada de alguien encima pero no decide restarle importancia.  
  
  


  
A lo lejos, Kuroko veía extrañado, el actuar de su amigo. Eso ya venía sucediendo hacia un par de semanas atrás, y le estaba causando mucha curiosidad y preocupación por igual. El castaño había tenido pequeños accidentes que se habían podido evitar, como casi caerse de las escaleras, o cuando estaba intentando comer un bollo aun con el empaque puesto.

—Kagami-kun... —Lo llamo acercándose.

— ¡Kuroko! —Se sobresaltó el pelirrojo al escuchar su voz de repente— Maldito, ¡¿De dónde saliste?!—

—De mi casa Kagami-kun, pero eso no es lo importante—

—Sí, bueno... ¿Qué quieres?—

—Que poco cariñoso eres con tu novio, Kagami-kun. —Kagami enrojeció hasta las orejas, avergonzado.

— ¡K U R O K O!—

—Ya, ya entendí Kagami-kun, es que me gusta verte así. —Un casi imperceptible sonrojo cubrió el rostro del chico mas bajito— ¿No has notado a Furihata-kun algo extraño? Más nervioso, y despistado de lo usual. Además, no suelta ese cuaderno por nada del mundo. —Dijo señalando con la mirada, el cuaderno que este traía entre sus manos.

—En los chihuahuas eso de temblar es normal, ¿No? Aunque tienes razón, pero no te preocupes, ya nos lo dirá cuando esté listo.—

—Siempre puedo utilizar mis métodos para hacerlo hablar. —Kuroko lo dijo mientras un aura un tanto siniestra le rodeaba, mirando a cierto chihuahua distraído.

Desde la distancia, Furihata Kouki sintió escalofríos, y pensó « _Este no es mi día, definitivamente no lo es_ » Mientras escribía un mensaje de texto a cierto halcón hiperactivo, y se dirigía a su salón de clases.   
  
  


  
Estando en los vestidores del gimnasio, después de tan agotador entrenamiento dado por la espartana entrenadora que tenían, Kuroko se acercó a su lado. Claro que no me se cuenta de eso hasta que hablo haciéndole gritar por el susto.  
  


—Furihata-kun, ¿Puedo pedirte algo?—

— ¡Kuroko! ¿Cuándo...? Olvídalo, dime que necesitas.—

—Bueno veras, este fin de semana, nos juntaremos unas cuantas personas para jugar un partido amistoso, y quiero que nos acompañes.—

La determinación casi homicida de Kuroko lle sorprendió y su instinto de supervivencia le hizo no negarse.

—Y-Yo, y-yo...—

—Si Furihata-kun, tu, o es que, ¿Acaso no te agradan mis amigos?—

Tembló un poco asustado sin poder evitarlo. Cree que sospecha de su actuar y no le culpa, esta seguro que también se preocuparía si estuviera en su lugar, así que suelta un suspiro ya más tranquilo.

—Claro que iré, n-no tengo problema, solo que es muy repentino... —Aunque si lo pensaba, sería una excelente oportunidad para ver a Akashi más de cerca, y hasta quizás se anime a hablarle, pero también tenía mucho en que pensar, no había recibido la respuesta de Takao y eso le estresaba por que la necesitaba.  
  
  


  
Kuroko solo veía el debate interno de su amigo y más le intrigaba la razón del porque se encontraba así. Justo en ese momento, el celular suena, e interrumpe los pensamientos de ambos chicos.

**De: Takao.**   
_Hey, Furi-chan, me agrada tu propuesta. ¡Digo que sí!_   
_Pero este fin tendré una cita con Shin-chan, bueno es_   
_un partido. Un llamado del enano rojo, pero si_ _Kuro_ _-chan_   
_te invita, charlamos ese día._

Kouki imaginaba a Takao haciendo pucheros y caras al escribir el mensaje, y eso le hizo sonreír ampliamente. Bien, ya tenía más motivos para querer ir y por dentro saltaba de emoción, ya que mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. 

Vería a su amor platónico y las cosas se pondrían en marcha para sus otros planes, e incluso sopesaba la idea de ya contarle a Kuroko lo que le traía tan distraído.

—Está bien Kuroko, solo dime la hora y el lugar, ahí estaré—  
  
  
  
  


Vio a Kuroko medio sonreír complacido por la respuesta y eso le causo escalofríos. Si Kuroko sonríe, se acerca el fin del mundo o algo parecido; bueno, usualmente al único al que le sonríe es Kagami.

—Nos vemos entonces, Furihata-kun. Te enviare los datos por mensaje de texto. —Kuroko dio la media vuelta, pensando en planes para hacer a su amigo hablar. Tenía sus sospechas. Sería algo raro, más no imposible. Kuroko cree que a su castaño amigo le gusta su ex capitán.  
  
  


De camino a su casa, al finalizar la jornada escolar y de entrenamientos, iba tarareando melodías que invadían su cabeza, como venía sucediendole muy a menudo.

Desde pequeño, se le había dado bien componer canciones y cuando cayo cuenta de que a su madre le hacía feliz, empezó a hacerlo con más alegría. Aunque pensara que era algo insignificante, su hermano siempre pensó que sus composiciones eran un don. La verdad es que no piensa que sea así, al menos no es un don que sirva de mucho.  
  


_Ahí estaba de nuevo esa noche, forzando la risa, fingiendo las sonrisas. El mismo viejo y cansado lugar._

—Me gustaría ver una sincera sonrisa en el rostro de Akashi-san... —Piensa—

_Tus ojos_ _susurraron_ _: ¿Nos conocemos? A través de la habitación, tu silueta se empezó a acercar a mí._

_Una traviesa conversación empieza_ _rebatiendo_ _todas mis observaciones, como si nos pasáramos notas en secreto._

_Todo lo que puedo decir es que fue encantador haberte conocido._

_Ohh_ ** _Sei,_** _yo creo que estoy encantado de haberte conocido_. 

_La noche es chispeante, no la dejes pasar, impactado,_ _sonrojándome_ _mientras voy a mi casa, me pasare la vida preguntándome si tu sabias que estoy encantado de haberte conocido._   
  


Kouki se detiene en medio de la calle y se agacha cubriendo su sonrojado rostro, que peleaba con los diferentes tipos de tonalidades del color rojo.

—Oh pero que vergonzoso, jamás podría siquiera acercarme y decirle esto, apenas y cruzamos palabras aquella vez en la fiesta de Kuroko— habla en voz alta, o al menos lo suficiente para que se escuche a si mismo.

Sigue caminando para llegar pronto a su casa. Desde que piensa; aunque lo niegue, de que se ha enamorado, las letras vienen como torrentes cada vez que le recuerda y depende del humor en el que se encuentre. Ese pensamiento, es el más embarazoso hasta la fecha.  
  


—Estoy en casa. —Deja sus zapatos en la puerta y bota la mochila en el piso.

—Bienvenido Kou... ¿Pero qué te paso? ¿Acaso estas enfermo hijo? ¡Estas todo rojo! —Había levantado la mirada, preocupando de una manera tonta a su pobre madre que le había visto sonrojado. Bien, lo que le faltaba, ahora la he preocupado.

—No Mamá, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Veo que llegaste antes, ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? —

Decidió cambiar de tema, para que no se enfoque en su rostro. Su madre siempre está trabajando, quiere que descanse, quiere que deje de preocuparse por el futuro aunque sea un momento, sabe que tiene; y va a hacerlo, esforzarse por ella, ganar ese concurso y darle el descanso que merece.  
  


—Hoy fue un buen día, la cena estará lista dentro de poco, ya los llamare a ti y tu hermano. Anda, sube y cámbiate ese uniforme—

—Sí, Mamá. —Le da un beso en la mejilla dirigiéndose a la habitación de se hermano. Ve la puerta abierta y se acerco a donde se encuentra, sentado frente a su computadora. Apoyandose en su cabeza desde atrás le dice —Hermano, buenas noticias, Takao ha aceptado ayudarnos, nos encontraremos en una reunión a la que ambos estamos invitados—

Para ese momento, ya se había sentado en la cama y estaba ligeramente nervioso. Su hermano suele interrogarle con locura acerca de con quien sale.  
  


—Oh, me parece bien. — siente como es escaneado de pies a cabeza, buscando algo que le haga hacer más preguntas, moviendo sus manos como si tuviera un par de baquetas, haciendo movimientos en el aire.  
Kouta es un chico muy alto. Se parece mas a su madre, cabello castaño mucho más oscuro que el suyo, piel ligeramente más clara y de intensos ojos verdes. Según él, un don juan con las chicas, muy diferente a el. Si a Kouki le llaman chihuahua, apodo que por cierto aborrece, Kouta sería un rottweiler, sí; le queda.  
  


— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Sigues nervioso por el concurso? Tú mismo dijiste que lo harías, ten más confianza—

—No es eso, es solo que... ¿Y si no les gustan? ¿Y si no gano? Yo de verdad quiero darle ese regalo a Mamá—

Kouta se levanta de la silla en donde se encontraba sentado, se acerca para revolver su cabello con cariño y viéndole a la cara.  
  


—Tus canciones son hermosas, reflejan tus sentimientos, aunque algunas letras...—  
  


— ¿No te gustan? —Le pregunta algo alarmado. La opinión de su hermano siempre le es de vital importancia, si el llegase a decir que no son buenas, cree firmemente que se derrumbaría.

—No es eso, es solo que...— Kouta vuelve sobre sus pasos y; acercándose a su escritorio saca unas hojas que tenía en el cajón haciéndole palidecer. 

El rostro de su hermano se torna sombrío— ¿Me podrías decir a quién demonios le dedicaste ESTO?—  
  
  


Hoy no es su día, esta bien muerto.  
  
  
  



	2. CELOS EN EL AMBIENTE

Kouki veía como su hermano caminaba de un lado a otro por su habitación, en esos momentos estaba planeando varias posibles rutas de escape, le escanea y tiembla, empezando a ceder ante la presión.

— ¿Quién?— 

— ¿Quién qué?— pregunta inocentemente, haciéndose el desentendido, no piensa revelar nada. Esta casi seguro de que si sigue insistiendo, le dira incluso que fue el quien se comió su postre cuando tenía 8 años.

—¿Estás enamorado, verdad?—

—¡No! ¿C-Como crees?—

—¿Es esa chica por la cual decías que serias el número uno en algo?—

—¿He?—Ladea la cabeza intentando recordar cuando es que dijo eso. Ah; ya, es verdad. Lo dijo al inicio del ciclo escolar, cuando entro al equipo. Quizá solo lo dijo porque no sabía que decir, tal vez si le gustaba un poco esa chica, pero... ahora cree que fue egoísta de su parte pedirle eso. Kouki se dio cuenta que el amor debe de ser incondicional, el blanco del afecto debe de amarte tal y como eres, sin pedir que cambies o te adaptes a alguien más, con tus virtudes y tus defectos.

El debate mental no pasó desapercibido por el hermano mayor, y fiel a su amor sobre protector casi le destroza los brazos en un fuerte abrazo.

—Bueno, Kouta ve-veras... — entonces Kouki le arrebata las hojas y huye a su habitación. Escucha a Kouta correr tras de sí. Llega a su cama y se lanza a ella intentando protegerse con el cobertor, su hermano intenta sacarle de debajo de su acolchada protección en cuanto le da alcance.

—Kouta, creo que debes de conseguirte una novia—

Si no le dice algo que le convenza, no dejara de molestar en un buen tiempo, hasta que empiece a seguirle a la escuela, es tan capaz.

—No te preocupes mi querido Kou, no permitiré que nadie te arrebate de mi lado, ya descubriré de quien se trata— Un aura pesada rodeaba a su hermano, una muy parecida a la de Kuroko esa mañana. ¿Qué les pasa, que andan de tan mal humor? —No temas, tú querido hermano solo le destripara un poco, por intentar poner sus ojos en ti—

—¡Él no ha puesto nada, he sido yo!— Le grita —¡Ni siquiera sé si me corresponde, es más ni siquiera me nota!— Kouki se queda callado, dándose cuenta de que ya hablo de más.

—Has... dicho... ¿El?— Kouta le descubre lentamente la cara, Kouki no le ve, no puede, teme a lo que dirá —No, hey, mírame. Está bien, eres mi pequeño hermano, no te dejare de querer por eso—

— ¿No piensas que es ra-raro?— Le dice, aun sin mirarlo. No dice nada, así que cuando se animó a verle, no puede evitar sobresaltarse —Ko-Kouta, ¿Por qué ti-tienes esa expresión? Parece que quieres matar a alguien—

— ¿Quién es el tonto que no ha podido apreciarte? Siempre te he dicho que eres lindo— Kouki hace un puchero, molesto por ser llamado así, pero sabe que su hermano solo quiere que se sienta seguro consigo mismo —Vamos, dile a tu hermanito mayor de quien se trata—

—N-no necesitas saber eso, por-por favor— Pone la cara más chantajista de su repertorio, no está listo para admitirlo en voz alta, ni para intentar detener los instintos de su hermano.

—Lo averiguare tarde o temprano...— Su cara es seria, llena de determinación, demonios.

Se va de su habitación lentamente, caminando hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarle. Choca con la pared, y se hace a un lado cerrando la puerta lentamente. _Aun sin dejar de mirarle._

Demonios, cuando su hermano se propone algo, suele cumplirlo. Pero, es bueno que se tomó bien eso de que le guste un chico. ¿Qué hará si sabe quién es? Akashi viene a sus pensamientos muy seguido.  
  
  


Llego el fin de semana de la reunión. Aún tenía algo de tiempo, por lo cual se encontraría con Takao para explicarle bien el favor en el que necesitaba su ayuda. Confiaba en que podría hacerlo.

Justo está pensando en él, cuándo casi es tumbado al suelo en un abrazo.

— ¡Kou-chan! Puedo decirte Kou-chan, ¿Verdad?—

—Supongo que no hay ningún problema, Takao-san—

—Mooo, pero no me llames así, que me da escalofríos. Llámame más bonito, Kazu-chan estaría bien—

Kouki solo le veía algo incómodo por el nivel de confianza que le había tomado en cuestión de segundos, pero no era algo le molestara, era agradable.

—Bueno, ¿De qué se trata tu problema? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?—

Amos empezaron a caminar al lugar de la reunión, mientras le comentaba lo necesario. No es tan grave su problema, y fue una buena casualidad saber que podría recibir su ayuda. Takao solo asentía a lo que le decía, poniendo una sonrisa cada vez más entusiasmada conforme avanzaba en las explicaciones. Al final solo espera su respuesta y sus preguntas.

—Wow, eso es genial, Kou-chan. Eres un buen hijo, veras que ganaremos. ¿Quién escribe las canciones? ¿A quién estoy cubriendo y por qué? ¿Les has dicho a los demás? ¡Todo el mundo tiene que saberlo!—El grito de Takao bien se podría escuchar en toda la cuadra.

—¡N-No! Aun no, veras... Kuroko sospecha que escondo algo, y no es como si no confiara en ellos, pero era algo entre mi hermano y yo, y pues...—

—No te preocupes, Kou-chan. Te entiendo, te entiendo, tranquilo—

—En si ya estamos en la final, y respondiendo a tus preguntas...— Baja la mirada algo avergonzado, sería la primera vez que le diría a alguien más que se le daba un poco la música —Y-Yo escribo las canciones, y pu-pues, un amigo de mi hermano era quien nos ayudaba, pero al parecer reprobó casi todas sus materias, y está más que castigado—

—No te avergüences, todos tenemos diferentes talentos. ¡Muero por escucharte! Pero no lo entiendo... — Le dijo tocándose la barbilla en señal de que no comprendía.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?—

—¿Cómo es que pasaron a la final? No dudo d su talento entonces, solo me causa curiosidad no haberme enterado siquiera del concurso—

—Oh, eso, bueno... La convocatoria pedía un vídeo con mínimo tres canciones, y de ahí se sacaban los finalistas. Tampoco éramos tantos grupos según se, de los participantes solo quedaron cinco a la final y solo, como te dije, serán pocas canciones. También se pedirá al público que se presente, que vote por quien le gusto más, así que no pienso que sea fácil de ganar y la verdad no lo sé, fue mi hermano y sus amigos quienes supieron de la convocatoria, es en un bar, creo que solo para atraer clientes con gusto musical—

—No te menosprecies, por algo es que han quedado. Mira, ya llegamos, los demás nos esperan— Señalo el parque en el cual estaban todos los demás. Un nerviosismo le invadió cada poro de su cuerpo, mismo que Takao no pasó desapercibido, ahí estaba Akashi al lado de Midorima, por lo cual Takao frunció el ceño. Eso al parecer no le pareció, y a el tampoco la verdad, pero no es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

—Por cierto...— dice Takao de repente, pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros atrayéndole a el —No te preocupes, no le diré nada a Kuroko o Kagami, de eso te encargaras tú después—

Si hubiera puesto algo de atención, se habría dado cuenta de la mirada que le dio Midorima y del gesto poco agradable que le dio Akashi a Takao cuando le toco.

— ¡Furi!— El grito de Kagami casi lo deja sordo. Ya estaban cerca, no había necesidad de gritar —¿Por qué ustedes dos llegan juntos?—

—¿Furihata-kun está saliendo con Takao-kun?— Kouki se sobresalto un poco ante la repentina aparición de Kuroko, pero es algo que puede manejar ya con el paso del tiempo.

—¿Qué? No, no es eso. Solo le pedí un favor, y por eso llegamos juntos. Solo somos amigos—

—¿Cuándo es que se volvieron tan cercanos, Bakao?— La pregunta descoloca a todos, pero Takao muestra una enorme sonrisa —No es como si me interesara mucho lo que haces-nanodayo—

La mayoría de los presentes; dicese Aomine, Kise y hasta Kagami, querían reír ante tal intento de excusa, pero Takao se adelanta.

—Claro que no salgo con Kou-chan. Shin-chan es el único para mí— le dice con voz cantarina y burlesca, pero con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Cállate Ba-Bakao, no digas tonterías— Midorima respondió algo cohibido, y medio arreglar sus lentes en un intento de evitar que viéran su sonrojo. Cosa que no se evita. Todos pueden verlo.

Un poco separado de la conversación, se encontraba Akashi, viendo como transcurrían las cosas. Sentía una ligera incomodidad, la sintió en cuanto vio llegar al castaño y al amigo escandaloso del peliverde. No tenía porque, pero le intrigaba. El que pasara sus brazos por sus hombros le irrito, el que le llamara de esa manera tan afectiva, le molesto. Pero sobre todo, lo que le hacía pensar tanto es que, desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kuroko, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Siempre venía a su mente esa sonrisa avergonzada.

Que se hubiera desmayado nada más verle, le causo algo de gracia y molestia, no quería causarle miedo. Sabía que le había dejado una enorme impresión con lo que había hecho su otro yo con Kagami, pero además el que su otro yo se mostrara furioso con la escena, no lo comprendía.

Kou-chan, le ha llamado Kou-chan. ¿Quién se cree ese pajarraco para tomarse esas libertades? ¿Por qué se preocupa de cómo se llevan esos dos? Una voz le saco de sus pensamientos, y decidió dejar los cuestionamientos que le inquietaban para otra ocasión.  
  
  
  


—Oi, Bakagami, ¿Qué no vinimos a jugar?—

—¡Takaocchi! Tanto tiempo...— Grito con felicidad Kise, lanzándose a la espalda de Takao —Kurokocchi, tú estarás en mi equipo— Intenta abrazar a Kuroko, pero Kagami no se lo permite, alejándolo posesivamente.

—Kuroko va conmigo, Kise— Estaban a punto de iniciar una pelea por quien sería la luz de Kuroko, a la cual se había sumado Aomine.

— ¡Silencio!— La voz de Akashi se escucha entre las voces de todos, e inevitablemente Kouki mira en otra dirección. Ah... tan cerca y tan lejos, si sera masoquista.

Y así paso el tiempo, jugando pequeños partidos en los que sinceramente, tuvo poca participación. No se sentía seguro entre tanto prodigio, aunque cuando Kuroko se cansó, le acompaño en las bancas mientras observaba a los demás divertirse.

—Furihata-kun, hay algo que me molesta— Sabía que sucedería, ya se había contenido mucho tiempo. Kuroko es un buen amigo que se preocupa si ve que algo no anda bien —Te veo diferente...— Toma un poco de agua mientras le observa como usualmente lo hace —¿Te gusta Akashi-kun?—

Kouki no puede evitar escupir su agua impresionado mientras tose sonoramente, a lo cual se gana las miradas de todos. Como siempre, tan directo.

Kise estuvo a punto de gritar, pero Takao lo detuvo. Volteando asustado y pálido a donde se encuentran. El par corre en su dirección y sientan a su lado con risillas cómplices en sus rostros, solo puede sonrojarse y bajar la mirada, trio de chismosos.

—He visto tu mirada, eres fácil de leer. Akashi-kun también te miraba, solo que es un idiota, al menos en este aspecto, en el amor quiero decir...— Kise con la boca tapada; por Takao, afirma lo dicho por Kuroko. Takao al darse cuenta de que no metería la pata, lo soltó.

—Furihatacchi, ¿Por qué no le hablas? Da el primer paso—

—N-No podría, me desmayaría de nuevo, de hecho...— Sintió de pronto como Takao se colgaba en sus hombros, le lleno de escalofríos la manera gatuna en la que se movía, algo tramaba.

—Las traes, ¿No? Las canciones, ¿Las traes?—

—¿Qué canciones, Furihata-kun?—

—Bu-Bueno, precisamente quería hablarles de eso, pe-pero ahora no, aun no—

—Oh vamos Kou-chan, de todos modos les dirás—

—Pues sí, pero, pero...—

Mientras discutían animadamente, Midorima y Akashi se preparaban para tener un pequeño partido de shogi y Aomine y Kagami jugaban un uno a uno, así que al estar lejos, no teme por que escuchen lo que hablaban. Mientras Kise y Takao leían las canciones que les había dado, Kuroko se acercó mas a donde estaba, quedando hombro con hombro.

—Bueno, y... ¿Qué es lo que has estado escondiéndonos todo este tiempo?—

—No es que quiera esconderles eso, es solo que no encontraba el momento. Yo entre a un concurso musical, y pues, ahora Takao va ayudarme—

—¿Una banda? No sabias que cantaras... ¿Creíste que Kagami-kun y yo nos burlaríamos?— Le dijo algo molesto.

—N-No, no es así, solo que no encontraba el momento adecuado, y todo fue muy rápido. Además de que no me gusta mencionarlo, no es algo en lo que sea realmente bueno, como en todo—

—No seas modesto, Furihatacchi. Todos tenemos nuestros puntos buenos y malos. Esto es realmente bueno, me gustan mucho en verdad—

Al mismo tiempo, Akashi y Midorima, sin admitirlo, estaban completamente distraídos. Tanto, que a penas y habían movido sus fichas en el tablero.

Midorima estaba algo molesto porque Takao estaba todo encimado al castaño de Seirin, el famoso chihuahua. No admitiría que su Bakao no debería ser tan afectuoso con los demás, ni bajo amenaza.

Los pensamientos de Akashi no eran tan diferentes. No sabía por qué tenía que dedicar parte de su tiempo y pensamientos en alguien tan; a su parecer, insignificante pero lindo. ¿Lindo? ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de un chico? Si bien creía que habían quedado en buenos términos en el cumpleaños de Kuroko por lo pasado en la Winter cup, aunque no exactamente le había pedido perdón, pero eso era algo que no haría. El chico debía de entender, un poco.  
  
  


 _Cuando se desmayó—_ piensa— _sus reacciones fueron tiernas._

_¡No! Él no es tierno, bueno se ve que su mirada es hasta inocente, ¿Por qué Takao se le pegaba tanto?_   
  
  


—Akashi, presta atención—

—Tengo que retirarme. Despídeme de todos—

— ¿Seguro? ¿Te encuentras bien?—

—Sí, estoy bien. Asegúrate de que tu novio no haga tonterías—

— ¡Bakao no es mi novio!— Le dijo completamente rojo de la vergüenza. Así que decidió contratacar en un intento de distraerle de su persona.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Akashi. Parecía que devorarías al compañero de Kuroko, el castaño, Furihata—

—No digas tonterías Shintaro, no sé de qué hablas, me retiro—

—Como quieras—

Ambos chicos decidieron retirarse cada quien por su lado, pero antes, Midorima tenía que poner en su lugar a Takao, así que decidió acercarse a donde se encontraba con los demás. Pero ese pequeño grito, no había pasado desapercibido por el halcón y estaba por tomar ese desliz a su favor. Si bien tenía buenos ojos, sus oídos no se quedaban atrás.

Se sonrojo y contento, decidió que molestaría un poco a su Shin-chan.

—Shin-chan, ya te he dicho que admitas que amas todo mi plumífero cuerpecito— Todos reían al escuchar las palabras de Takao y de los intentos de Midorima de hacerlo callar. Kouki no pudo evitar reír un poco.

Viendo como Akashi se retiraba, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada entre molesta y extraña, a lo cual se sonroje y le hizo estremecer al mismo tiempo. ¿Lo abria hecho enojar?

—Kise, vámonos— Llamo Aomine. Al parecer ya se había cansado un poco, dejando a Kagami algo enojado por no haberle podido ganar.

—Pero Aominecchi, quedemos un tiempo más... —Este solo le dedico una mirada, que rápidamente le hizo suponer que solo ellos entendían, ya que se sonrojo y volteo para tomarle de los hombros muy determinado —Furihatacchi, no dudes en llamarme. Te ayudare dándote mis sabios consejos—

—¿Sabio tú? Antes se acaban las hamburguesas en el Maji— Le dijo Kagami, algo divertido.

—No digas tonterías, Rubia. Vámonos—

—Mooo~ No me llames así, Aominecchi—

—Ya tienes mi número, Furihatacchi. Nos vemos— Y así, Kise se fue, siendo arrastrado por Aomine.

—Kise-kun sabe lo que hace, Kagami-kun. Además, no sabías de qué hablábamos—

—Bueno... esto, yo quisiera hablar con ustedes dos—

—Oh, es la razón por la cual has estado tan distraído, Furi—

—Si....—

—Me parece bien, pero... ¿Qué les parece si seguimos hablando en el Maji? Muero de hambre—

—¡Tú siempre quieres comer en el Maji!— Dijeron Kuroko y Kouki al mismo tiempo, a lo cual este ultimo no pudo evitar reír un poco. Le era agradable estar tan bien con sus amigos, confiar en ellos será la fuerza que necesita para tener un poco más de confianza en lo que se viene de ahora en adelante.  
  
  
  
  


Mientras esto ocurría, Akashi Seijuuro se preguntaba qué era lo que le había sucedido en la reunión, y es que no podía despegar la mirada de ese simple castaño, aunque algo debería tener para que le llamase tanto la atención. No solo a él, sino que también a su contra parte. Ambos estaban de acuerdo en que deberían hacer algo al respecto.

Podría decirse a sí mismo y su hermano concordaba, que Furihata Kouki tenía una mirada bonita y honesta. Decía lo que pensaba, aunque le costase un poco de trabajo debido a su naturaleza tímida. Aunque no dudaba que le podría dar un par de sorpresas, ya que en la fiesta, noto como el miedo que tenia se disipo poco a poco, aún tenía ese ligero nerviosismo en él, le parecía interesante. Pero ahora, con el paso del tiempo y las reuniones a las que Kuroko le invitaba, noto algo diferente; su corazón latía rápidamente al verle, y la molestia esa que surgía cada que quien fuera se le encimara, le toqueteara en abrazos demasiado cariñosos.

Debía averiguar que le sucedía con ese chico, y como buen Akashi, atacaría de frente.

Le envió un mensaje a Kuroko pidiendo su información, misma que recibió inesperadamente rápido.   
  
  


Haría lo que nunca creyó posible, Akashi Seijuuro pediría una cita.


	3. CITA

En el Maji, Kagami tenía su habitual pedido de hamburguesas, mientras que Kouki y Kuroko disfrutaban de una malteada de vainilla.

— ¿Que era de lo querías platicar con nosotros, Furi?— Kagami habla con la boca llena, algo que es gracioso pero no deja de ser asqueroso.

—No hables con la boca llena Kagami-kun, es asqueroso— Kouki sonrió al ver como se comportaban sus amigos. La mirada de Kuroko se pone seria de pronto, mirándole con detenimiento.

—¿Ya nos vas a decir la razón de tu actuar algo raro? Yo ya estaba planeando como sacarte la información—

Desde que Kuroko sale con Kagami, es algo más expresivo en cuanto a palabras. Su cara sigue sin demostrar demasiados gestos; como en esos momento, pero se pueden percibir sus vibras amenazantes rodear su cuerpo, que incluso hacen que Kagami casi se atragante con la comida. Es de suponerse que aún no se acostumbra a esos arranques.

—No es que no confiara en ustedes, solo que quería que las cosas me salieran bien y estar seguro para poderles dar la noticia adecuadamente—

—No te preocupes Furi, lo entendemos— le responde un sonriente Kagami— ¿De qué se trata?—

Kouki rasca su cabeza algo avergonzado. No es aun normal para el hablar libremente acerca de eso.

—Participare en un concurso de bandas y bueno, pues... Yo quería su opinión acerca de la música y la letra de las canciones— Mientras habla, ve como Kuroko toma su celular y tecleaba rápidamente, pero no le toma mayor atención.

—¡Genial Furi!— Exclamo sorprendido —No sabía que tenías esas habilidades—

—Bueno, no es algo que suelo decir por ahí, me da pe-pena... — 

—Creo que deberías de dejar de pensar de esa manera— hablo calmadamente Kuroko —Si es el caso de esa clase de concurso, ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando tengas que cantar en público?—

Kuroko tenía razón, y eso es lo que le tiene ahí ahora.

—La verdad es que yo ya pensé en eso, por eso necesito su ayuda. N-No quiero hacer el ridículo el día de la competencia, si los nervios me traicionan—

—Claro que si, Furihata-kun. Te ayudaremos en lo que podamos. ¿Le dirás al resto del esquipo? Ten por seguro que la entrenadora se molestara si no le dices nada—

—Pues, pensaba decirles el día del concurso, ya sabes, como una sorpresa— Kouki iba a seguir hablando, cuando su celular empezó a sonar insistentemente. Se disculpa entonces y toma la llamada ante la mirada algo divertida de Kuroko.

Incluso el castaño piensa que le pareció ver algo como un intento de sonrisa, pero desecha la idea rápidamente, además de que no reconocía el número, pero aun así contesta. La voz del otro lado de la línea le sorprendió completamente, ¿Cómo había obtenido su número? La mirada Kuroko le indico que no había problema si contestaba.

Kouki les tiene la confianza para que le escuchen, así que solo asiente. Pienso que tal vez puede ser su hermano llamando desde otro celular y si es así, debe de ser algo importante.

—Hermano, ¿Eres tú?—

—No Kouki, habla Akashi Seijuuro— escucha tras la línea

—Aka-Akashi-san... —

—Kouki, veámonos mañana en la estación a las nueve de la mañana— le dice directo, sin preguntar si podía o no.

Kouki asiente, aunque era obvio que él pelirrojo no podía verle, hace que por la impresión se golpee la frente con la palma de su mano.

—Mañana, s-si, cla-claro no tengo pro-problema— aún estaba bajo el shock tan repentino, pero estaba muy emocionado.

—Perfecto Kouki— escucha un pequeño silencio, limitándose a esperar— Nos vemos mañana— dice por fin, para después colgar sin esperar una respuesta de su parte.

Sonreía como si de pronto se hubiera mudado a un mundo lleno de ponis y arcoíris, o al menos eso fue lo que cree que pensaron Kagami y Kuroko al ver que una enorme sonrisa se formaba en su rostro ahora sonrojado.

—Así que... ¿Qué quería Akashi-kun contigo?— pregunta el peli celeste

—Akashi no te está obligando a nada, ¿Verdad Furi?—

—No lo sé Kuroko, no me lo dijo realmente— le responde mientras juega distraídamente con una de las carpetas, que previamente había sacado de su mochila —Y cómo crees Kagami, claro que no— 

Kuroko nota las carpetas extendiendo su mano para que le fueran entregadas.

—Esas son las canciones que vieron Kise-kun y Takao-kun. ¿Puedo verlas?—

El castaño se las da sin mayor problema, mientras Kagami y Kouki comían, Kuroko las examinaba tomando su amada bebida de vainilla.

—Bien— dijo llamando la atención de ambos de manera repentina —¿Cuántas canciones deben de tocar, Furihata-kun?—

—Tres — le responde — El concurso es solo entre dos bandas, y se ha dividido algo así como si fuera uno a uno—

—¿Uno a uno? ¿Cómo un partido?— Kagami pregunta más interesado _. Tonto del básquet_ , piensan ambos chicos.

—No. Así suena, pero no es así. Con un sorteo; primero va un grupo, y después el otro, hasta que se toquen las tres canciones—

—Ah, ya entendí... — Kagami se limpia los restos de comida que tenía en la boca — ¿Y qué canciones cantaras?—

Kouki estaba por responder, cuando Kuroko habla antes.

—Furihata-kun cantara estas tres— dice mientras le extiende una de las carpetas, haciendo que la piel del castaño se torne algo pálida. Después niega nervioso.

—N-No, de ni-ninguna manera. Sería demasiado vergonzoso. Es más; no sé qué hacen esas canciones ahí...—

—Se lo que estás pensando, y no dejare que te niegues— le dice acusadoramente el peli celeste

—Estas...estas canciones, y-yo no las escribí para este fin—

 _¿Kuroko sonrió? ¿Ese gesto aterrador fue una sonrisa?_ Piensa Kouki dándole miedo de preguntar que se trae entre manos, así que solo asiente afirmativamente y se decide por no decir nada más.

—Tal vez, pero las cantaras y punto. También mañana después de tu cita, nos veremos en casa de Kagami-kun. Llamaras a Takao-kun, y yo me encargare de Kise-kun— Kuroko termina con su malteada, tan estoico como siempre. Algo así de que; aquí no pasó nada y eso es aterrador.

Por fin Kagami sale de su nube dando un grito que hace que todos en el Maji les vean.

—¡Kuroko! ¿Por qué tomas decisiones por mí?—

—No te preocupes Kagami-kun, te lo recompensare por la noche— es gracioso ver como poco a poco el rostro de alguien tan imponente como Kagami, se torna poco a poco rojo de vergüenza. Kouki cree que Kuroko disfruta de hacerle pasar bochornosos momentos al pobre tigre; ahora parece más un gatito.

—N-No digas cosas vergonzosas tan repentinamente maldito— le dice cubriéndose el rostro, aunque aún se pueden ver sus orejas algo rojas.

Suspira dándose por vencido ante todo lo que le ha pasado en el día. Desde la mañana hasta ese momento; que ya está por oscurecer, todo ha sido impresión tras impresión. No cree que haya algo más que le sorprenda, salvo la cita del día siguiente. Cita, no sabe si reír o llorar porque es algo que espero con ansias en algún momento en su imaginación; porque tampoco sabe qué es lo que Akashi desea o simplemente ser feliz, ya que compartirán tiempo juntos.

—Bu-bueno, aunque lo digas así...no creo que cambie nada, Kuroko; pero confío en ti. Le enviare un mensaje a Takao en cuanto llegue a casa—

—Eso es algo que no sabrás si no lo intentas—  
  
  


Seijuuro no estaba dando vueltas alrededor de su habitación como un idiota, claro que no. Solo es un poco de ejercicio.

Tiene el teléfono en su mano ¿Por qué no ha llamado entonces? Teclea el número que le ha pasado Tetsuya y se dispone a marcar. Uno, dos, tres timbres. ¿Qué acaso no piensa responder?

 _—Hermano, ¿Eres tú?—_ escucha, oh; piensa que es su hermano. ¿Qué acaso no puede reconocer su voz? Eso es algo que inesperadamente le decepciona.

—No Kouki, habla Akashi Seijuuro— le responde 

— _Aka_ _-Akashi-san._.. — Su voz suena nerviosa y sonríe al darse cuenta que con solo saber quién es, puede provocar tal reacción en él. Después analizara la razón de ese hecho, por ahora proseguirá con sus planes.

—Kouki, veámonos mañana en la estación, a las nueve de la mañana—  
  
  


 _—Mañana, s-si,_ _cla_ _-claro no tengo pro-problema_ — perfecto, no tiene por qué negarse.

—Perfecto Kouki— solo desea averiguar por qué justo ahora el temblor de su voz le ha parecido tierno y agradable. Quisiera decírselo, pero está seguro que sus palabras le enviarían a la colina más lejana y Seijuuro no desea eso, no hasta que sepa que es lo que le pasa — Nos vemos mañana—

Terminada su misión, se va a la cama. Mañana será un día de descubrimientos y un Akashi jamás se da por vencido.  
  
  


Después de un reconfortante baño, Kouki se encuentra vagueando por Facebook, viendo el muro de sus amigos y posteando una que otra tontería. Es lindo ver que Kuroko y Kagami ponen que están en una relación, o que Takao dice que está en una intensa relación con un tsundere. Seguro si Midorima ve eso, le da un infartSe decide por molestar un poco a su hermano, y escribe.  
  


 _ **~Mi hermano es un tirano~**_ con un bonito emoticón afirmando lo ya escrito. Aunque sea algo acosador que vea sus post tan rápido.

Puede escuchar el grito de su hermano pidiendo perdón exageradamente, y sonríe. Seguro se sorprenderá con su postre favorito para la cena. Hacer eso siempre funciona, aunque cree que ya lo sabe y solo le sigue la corriente para complacerle, y Kouki con gusto se hara el ignorante.

**_~Debería estar practicando, y no aquí de vago...pero estoy nervioso~_ **

Se arrepiente de inmediato de poner ese estado, borrando las letras y cerrando la aplicación con el rostro rojo por la pena, puesto que no cree que alguien lo entienda; en decir, no es como si que Akashi fuera un acérrimo fan de las redes sociales. Seguro tiene mejores cosas que hacer, que desperdiciar su tiempo en algo tan banal como eso.

Con lo que no contaba, era que Kuroko ya había contactado con Kise y este con Takao, siendo el momento en el que empieza a recibir sus mensajes, de un grupo que al parecer Kise ha creado.

Kouki sonríe desde su cama. Quien viera lo que estos chicos son capaces de decir desde la comodidad de sus celulares, además de agradecer que el fantasma de Seirin no tenga acceso a su teléfono, no quiere ni debe de ver como lo tiene nombrado.  
  


Ahoga una risa con la almohada al leer semejante comentario. Sabe que Kuroko solo quiere darle algo de confianza y como que siente que lo está logrando... un poco.

Son las ocho con cincuenta y cinco minutos, Kouki está en la entrada de la estación, muriendo de nervios. Sabe que Akashi sigue en Tokio, así que asume que es solo un lugar de reunión.  
  


_Lo noto, me está matando poco a poco..._

_Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, porque... ya se va acabando el aire entre nosotros..._

_Y lo noto... No puedo hablar contigo, y cada día me siento más solo, me voy hundiendo poco a poco_.

Tararea algo bajito. Ciertas líneas se van formando en su cabeza. La tonada de una canción empieza a reproducirse, como en una caja musical, pero una calmada voz le sobresalta, haciéndole dar un grito que alcanza apenas a ahogar con su mano.

—Supongo que tienes razón, buenos días Kouki—

—¡Ah! N-no es eso, so-solo es parte de u-una canción, so-solo eso. Lo siento, y buenos días Akashi-san—le dice para al final suspirar avergonzado.

 _¿Qué es lo que querrá?_ Para que mentir, sintió como le taladraba la nuca el día de la reunión _¿Qué es eso? ¿Una especie de cita? ¡Y rayos! Se ve tan guapo._

—Es una buena estrofa, aunque no concuerda mucho...— Le responde tranquilamente. Camina un poco delante de suyo, mientras que Kouki se ha quedado estático en su lugar, con un montón de preguntas en su mente y un creciente sonrojo en su rostro.

—Sígueme, iremos a una cafetería que conozco. Un buen día comienza con un buen desayuno— Esa sonrisa hará que me le dé un infarto.

—¿Eh?...—dice sorprendido, pero aun así le sigue sin apenas dar su opinión al respecto, ni explicarle esas palabras que había pronunciado. Bueno, no es que las entendiera, aún se estaban formando en mi cabeza.

Caminaron en un incómodo silencio maravillado y aterrorizado al ver que llegan a unas de las cafeterías más caras de todo Tokio. Bueno, no podía esperar menos.

—Akashi-san, es-este lugar...—

—No hay problema, yo te he invitado a venir aquí después de todo, así que relájate—

Entraron siendo rápidamente atendidos por una chica que se nota es en extremo eficiente. Los dirigen a una mesa que a su ver es algo lujosa, solo para ellos dos. Se sonroja de nuevo al instante, es _solo para dos._

Hacen entrega de las cartas viendo asustado como un simple omelet está por los cielos de caro. Supone que Akashi ha visto sus reacciones ya que se aclara la voz para que centre su atención en él.

—Pide lo que quieras ya te dije que el que te ha invitado soy yo y no me gusta repetir mis palabras—

Aunque ciertamente ya se ha repetido, Kouki asiente sin decir nada, girando hacia la chica que les atiende, esperando el pedido.

—Bien... esto, quiero un omelet sencillo y una limonada—Akashi señala la carta y ella solo le sonríe. Creo que se burla de mi obvio nerviosismo.

—Yo quiero el desayuno especial del día, y un té verde— dice hábilmente y sereno el pelirrojo

Kouki comienza a jugar con sus manos. Un signo normal de cuando su nerviosismo llega a niveles que no puede manejar. No sabe que decir ¿Cómo le puede preguntar así de directo, la razón por la que están ahí los dos? Compartiendo un desayuno que no podría pagar al menos hasta que tenga unos 30 años y el ahorro de tres sueldos de a saber el trabajo que tenga. ¡La limonada está hecha de limones plantados en el jardín del emperador o que demonios!

La chica se retira dando una reverencia haciendo sentir la potente mirada de Akashi en su persona. Antes de que pueda decir algo, el habla primero.

—No sabía que te llevaras tan bien con el compañero de Shintaro, Kouki—

¿Eso que noto, fue enfado en su voz? No puede creerlo.

—¿Eh? Pu-Pues, tal vez solo un poco, es un bu-buen amigo— Kouki ve de reojo al pelirrojo con detenimiento. Al parecer, su respuesta le fue satisfactoria. ¿Qué esperaba que dijera?

Pasaron el resto de la comida sin interferencia de alguno de los dos, además de que Kouki estaba seguro de que si hablaba del nerviosismo botaba la comida y eso sería el colmo de lo humillante, así que terminaron tranquilamente. En ocasiones le miraba esperando que no se diera cuenta de que lo hacía. Se le ve tan tranquilo, no lo entiende y tal vez nunca lo haga.

Akashi pidió la cuenta y con la mirada, prácticamente le dijo que ni le me ocurriera decir nada. Aunque no podría hacerlo. La comida fue realmente cara.

Mientras Seijuuro hablaba con el encargado, se dio la libertad de admirarlo. Al parecer, por ser un Akashi, el hombre se decidió por hablar un poco más con él. Supone que por quedar bien. Su cabeza comenzó a trabajar como siempre, cada que le veía y por costumbre; toma una servilleta comenzando a escribir.

Siempre hay que estar preparado para todo.

_Yo no tengo nada que me haga sonreír, nadie que me abraza fuerte y me haga feliz, no tengo nada que hacer, no tengo porque vivir, no tengo nada de nada, si no te tengo a ti._

Kouki cree que las palabras que brotan de su mente son lo que siente al observar la mirada de Akashi. Como si su lenguaje corporal lo dijera al mundo, pero nadie es capaz de entender o ver si quiera. Le gustaría ser capaz de cambiar eso.

_Solo quiero que estés cerca de mí. Yo no tengo a nadie sobre quien escribir, nadie que se enfade, ni con quien discutir, no tengo nadie con quien intentar sobrevivir._

_Si yo no te tengo a ti, si no estás cerca de mí, si no me besas o me abrazas, ¿Que será de mi sin ti? Si yo no te tengo a ti, ¿Para qué quiero vivir? si yo no te tengo a ti..._

_Si yo no te tengo a ti, ¿Para qué seguir? ¿Para qué escribir canciones? A quien quiero mentir, para que un par de palabras, te quiero y no llorare, para que todas esas lagrimas que caen sobre un papel..._

¿Qué va a suceder el día que se entere de lo que siento por él? ¿Se acabara la magia y por lo tanto las letras? ¿O solo dejara de expresarse de la misma manera? El sentimiento del amor, lo cambia todo.

—Kouki, Kouki...—

Kouki de pronto levanta la mirada y escondí lo que escribía en la bolsa de mi pantalón. ¿Cómo no pude haberlo escuchado? ¿Tan sumido estaba en mis pensamientos?

—Lo siento Akashi-san, no le escuche— veía en su rostro, cierto grado de irritabilidad. Tal vez por hablar con una persona con la que no tenía planes de encontrarse o porque se aburrió con él.

—Ya lo veo, ahora vámonos. ¿A dónde quisieras ir?—

Esa pregunta le descoloco un poco. Mirando hacia otro lado, Kouki se pone a pensar mientras se levantaba de la silla y le seguía a la salida.

—¿Tal vez a u-un parque cercano?— Nunca antes ha tenido una ci... reunión antes, está asustado y más cuando el pelirrojo no le dice nada asintiendo a su pedido.

La caminata les lleva hacia un bonito parque, esta fue lenta y sin palabras nuevamente. ¿De qué podian hablar? ¿Clima? ¿Negocios empresariales? Kouki se da cuenta que; aunque Seijuuro le guste y le genere muchos otros sentimientos, no sabe de qué hablar con él.

Llegan hasta una banca cercana sentándose en ella, Kouki admirando la fresca tarde y sin saber que pasa por los pensamientos del pelirrojo. Iba a abrir la boca para decir con seguridad una tontería, pero su nerviosismo acallo lo que fuera a salir.

—Sé que esto es raro y tal vez incómodo para ti, pero quería por alguna razón que no entiendo, conocerte un poco más. He de decir que llamas mucho mi atención, no sé porque. Quiero saberlo—  
  
  
  
  


No había necesidad de usar algún tren, al menos no para Seijuuro ya que su propio chofer le llevaría cerca. Solo era un punto de reunión para ver a ese chico castaño y averiguar que me hacía sentir. ¿Amor? Ni siquiera conoce al chico lo suficiente para pensar en eso. Ya ha pasado varias veces esa palabra por su cabeza, porque siempre termino asociándola a él. La única vez que lo sintió fue hace muchos años con su madre.

Llega su lado a pasos lentos y le ve ahí esperando. Sonríe sin darse cuenta al verle tan nervioso, es entonces cuando su voz llega a sus oídos.

Kouki se excusó rápidamente, aunque Seijuuro no entendiera a que venían sus palabras.

Fueron a un café cercano y nuevamente los nervios del castaño salieron a flote ante lo caro que se veía el lugar. Para él era algo muy normal, pero debió de haber sabido que a Kouki no le gustaría. Algo dentro suyo le dijo que no era esa clase de chicos, que se impresionaban de buenas a primeras ante el lujo.

No fue necesario esperar mucho tiempo, ya que su apellido es de peso y pronto les atendieron en la mesa para dos que había pedido. 

—Pide lo que quieras, ya te dije que el que te ha invitado soy yo, y no me gusta repetir mis palabras—

Kouki se veía bastante nervioso. No sabía que pedir, después de que todo estuviera listo tal y como lo había predicho no supo qué clase de impulso le hizo hacer toda clase de preguntas, pero cuando comenzó, no pudo detenerse.

La chica que les atiende se retira y antes de poder evitarlo ya había hablado sin meditar sus palabras puesto que la molestia de saber no se iba.

—No sabía que te llevaras tan bien con el compañero de Shintaro, Kouki— 

Kouki responde que solo son buenos amigos, demasiado cercanos para su gusto, más no lo externa ¿Qué le sucede, que pierdo el control tan rápido a su lado? Y lo peor es que no es una molestia. Seijuuro Akashi es alguien que siempre tiene el control y con Kouki todo se desmorona en segundos.

Después de recibir la comida todo fue en calma, mas podía notar un ligero sonrojo cada que descubría mirándole a hurtadillas.

Pidió la cuenta e iba a pedirle ir a algún otro lado ya que necesitaba la distracción necesaria para despejar su mente, cuando un conocido de su padre le abordó y él; siendo quien era no podía rechazarle así sin más. Le atendió pudiendo ver que Kouki le miraba y como comenzó a escribir rápidamente en una servilleta.

Seijuuro se deshizo de la persona que le quitaba valiosos minutos con Kouki y acercándose, le llama en un par de ocasiones, pero no le escucha. Le vio esconder una servilleta, mas no le toma importancia, pidiendo que le dijera a donde querría ir.

Salen ambos de la cafetería para ir a un bonito parque, así pasando el día, hablando de sus gustos. Fue algo difícil, ya que no tenían mucho en común, pero cuando Kouki le decía que le gustaba cierto libro, sorprendentemente había una conexión ahí, o cuando contaba de su gusto por la biología, de ciertas flores que le gustaban por el significado que les habían dado.

Todo era tan natural, que le hacía sentir relajado y que el tiempo se escurría entre sus manos. Cuando por fin llegó el momento de ir cada quien a casa, se decidió por llevarlo y sin que Kouki lo notara, tomo hábilmente esa servilleta que guardaba celosamente en su bolsillo.

En canto presto atención a la nota puede notar un par de cosas, su letra es del todo ordinaria, pero entendible y que por alguna razón, su corazón late al leer esas palabras salidas de sus sentimientos.

¿A quién van dirigidas? Nuevamente, sin darse cuenta, su humor cambia. Aplasto ligeramente la servilleta con tan bellas palabras. Recuerda a Daiki y su frase; pero justo en ese momento, creo que Kouki solo debe verme a él.  
  
  
  
  


Kouki llega a su habitación con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. Poco a poco se fue quedando sin nervios junto a Akashi y eso mejoro el ambiente entre ambos. Incluso quiere pensar que fue muy atento y hasta lindo cuando estuvieron juntos.

Comienza a desvestirse, para poder ponerse más cómodo. Rebusca en el bolsillo de su pantalón la servilleta para guardarla en las notas de canciones inconclusas, pero no está.

**_¿Dónde está la servilleta?_ **

Por un momento palidece por tener una idea de dónde es que se encuentra. Y lo que siente en su corazón no es para nada sano.  
  


Fui una pinche odisea hacer las imágenes de watss, espero no se vean tan feas😂

En letras de las canciones los derechos se reservan a sus respectivos autores, punto para aquel que sepa de que canciones se trata y si no pues hágalo saber y en el próximo capitulo se les dirá.

Muchas gracias por seguir dándole una oportunidad a esta cosa fea. 


	4. VALOR

— ¡Bien, todos presten atención!— Se escucha un fuerte grito seguido de un silbatazo al finalizar la práctica de la tarde en el gimnasio de Seirin. Todo queda en silencio ante el grito de la entrenadora.  
  
  
  


— ¡Formen una línea frente mío!— Todos hicieron caso temiendo a la mirada extraña que portaba la entrenadora caminando de un lado a otro, como un comandante militar frente a su pelotón y podría decirse que hasta molesta.  
  
  
  


—Furihata-kun, un paso al frente— Asustado y temblando como solo él era avanzo respingando al sentir ambas manos de la; algo... más bien muy molesta entrenadora, en sus hombros, apretándolos sin causar mucho dolor, solo un poco de incomodidad.  
  
  
  


—Estoy muy molesta contigo ahora mismo y porque no decirlo algo decepcionada— le dijo con una voz resentida  
  
  
  


— ¿L-Lo siento?— pregunta sin entender su actuar intentando pensar en la razón de su molestia.  
  
  
  


—Y en el saco también van Kuroko y Kagami— agrego mirando a los recién nombrados  
  
  
  


— ¡¿Que?! ¿Yo porque?— grito molesto el tigre  
  
  
  


—Creo que es por el pequeño proyectito de Furihata-kun—  
  
  
  


Todos voltearon prestando atención a las palabras de Kuroko ya que no lo entendían a sus palabras, murmurando posibles teorías a lo cual pudiera referirse.  
  
  
  


—Lo siento entrenadora, es solo que esperaba el momento adecuado para hacerlo— habla por fin el castaño mirando fijamente sus pies, rojo hasta las orejas ya que aún no estaba preparado para decirlo.  
  
  
  


— ¡Pero yo quería ayudarte! Me tuve que enterar por Momoi...—  
  
  
  


Kouki entonces cree que la entrenadora ya se encontraba en el quinto sueño imaginándose como seria estar en un escenario cantando, además de notarse el tono algo envidioso por haberse enterado por alguien ajeno a la familia como los consideraba a todos en el equipo _._  
  
  
  


—L-Lo siento, una vez más y-yo...—  
  
  
  


—Haber haber... explíquenme que no entiendo nada— hablo Hyuga acomodando bien sus lentes en el puente de su nariz luciendo algo aterrador por la desinformación de lo que pasaba.  
  
  
  


—Ah, pues que Furi es un chico con talento musical y no lo había dicho— hablo en ese momento Kagami dirigiéndose al castaño, dándole según él un amistoso golpe en las costillas, que más bien casi le saco todo el aire de los pulmones.  
  
  
  


—Mídete Kagami, que casi nos matas al pequeño Furi— escucha una voz angelical, casi salvadora  
  
  
  


—Kiyoshi-sempai...— Kouki a penas a jalado el máximo oxigeno posible después de semejante golpe  
  
  
  


Al escuchar el jadeo la entrenadora salió de sus presumibles sueños de fama recordando lo que quería hacer y no había hecho con tanta interrupción.  
  
  
  


—Además Furihata-kun... ¿Cómo está eso de que tuviste una cita con Akashi Seijuuro?—   
  
  
  


Se escucharon múltiples jadeos de sorpresa y una que otra grosería, esos de seguro fueron Kawahara y Fukuda, piensa Kouki. Kuroko solo hizo lo que pareció un intento de sonrisa y todos los demás incluido Kagami se veían pálidos por la revelación aunque el fantasma ya lo sabía.  
  
  
  


—Bu-Bueno so-solo me invito a pasear por ahí, co-como amigos... creo—  
  
  
  


—Wow eso es... raro— admitió Hyuga —Y enserio qué valor Furihata—  
  
  
  


—Akashi-kun es un chico decente, Furihata-kun le ha llamado la atención, solo eso— medio equipo alcanza a escuchar una especie de bufido por parte de Kagami, eso fue gracioso, no tendría que ser así; es decir Kuroko y Akashi son solo amigos, se conocen por mucha más tiempo de lo poco que Kouki le conoce  
  
  
  


—Eso no es importante ahora— volvió a ser apresado por la entrenadora siendo bombardeado con preguntas acerca de si su cordura y seguridad física estaban intactas y muchas otras cosas a las que no entendió y no quiso importancia, pero antes de que le mareara por tantas palabras a lo que Kiyoshi fue a su rescate con la usual sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.  
  
  
  


—Ya tranquila Riko; Furi está bien, mejor deja que nos cuente sobre su proyecto—  
  
  
  


Después de lo que le pareció una dura batalla, peor que uno de los entrenamientos infernales de la entrenadora, los cuales ella juraba que no eran tan malos, Kouki por fin se dirigía completamente exhausto a casa.  
  


Entre las explicaciones del concurso, el por qué aun no les había dicho nada, la cita con Akashi, _bueno salida como amigos... solo una salida como amigos,_ se repite una y otra vez en su mente y que era lo que harían para apoyarles el día del concurso, solo quería ir y abrazarse a su cama hasta el año siguiente.  
  


Su cerebro estaba tan frito que no creía que alguna nota llegara a su mente, pero al pasar por el parque y viendo a una familia divertirse juntos con un niño, que suponía era el hijo de ambos fue que sucedió. Automáticamente y como siempre pasaba cuando veía una escena así, sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas que se resistían a salir.  
  


_¿Por qué no podemos tener todo aquello que deseamos?_   
  


Kouki se sentó en una banca cercana sin pensarlo dos veces, subiendo ambas piernas a ella y adoptando una posición más cómoda, viendo como el atardecer se pintaba en tonos naranja entre los arboles a la distancia, escribiendo en el block de notas que siempre cargaba con él, dejando que la ira y la tristeza abandonara su sistema con la tinta que se plasmaba en el papel.  
  
  
  


_¿Cómo lo hago sin romperme?(1)*_

_¿Cómo puedo decir esto sin perder el control?*_   
  


¿Por qué mamá tiene que esforzarse tanto? ¿Por qué ella sufre solo por ver nuestras sonrisas?, 

pensó

_¿Cómo puedo ponerlo en palabras?*_

_Cuando es casi demasiado para mi pobre alma solitaria.*_   
  
  
  


Su antes rostro jovial había ido decayendo con el paso de los años, a veces se sentía mal por haber encontrado el amor; no es como si fuera correspondido, pero ese calorcito al ver a Akashi que hace feliz su día es tan reconfortante, su madre aún es muy hermosa, como su hijo nunca se cansara de decirlo, aun es joven para buscar el amor. Levanta el rostro hacia el cielo implorando; _Por favor, yo quiero que encuentre también el amor, y lo que es más; que sea correspondida._  
  
  
  


_No quiero que sepan los secretos*_

_No quiero que sepan la forma en la que te amo*_

_No creo que lo entienda, no*_

_No creo que lo acepten, no*_   
  
  
  


Cortando la línea de pensamientos Kouki se sobresaltó al ver llegar un balón a sus pies, levanto la mirada y vio como un niño corría a buscarlo, tomándolo entre sus manos, entregándoselo y levantándose para ponerse en marcha nuevamente a su casa. Al casi llegar noto extrañamente que la luz de su habitación se encontraba encendida, instintos asesinos florecieron rápidamente si encontraba a su _querido_ hermano hurgando entre sus cosas. Abrió la puerta aventándola y botando sus cosas en la entrada corriendo descalzo por las escaleras, _mas no reparo en que no uso siquiera la llave_ , corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a su recamara, abrió la puerta cerrándola detrás de sí con un portazo, para al final tragarse un grito entre de horror e impacto al ver al gran Akashi Seijuuro hojeando su libro de Música a través del tiempo(2)*, en ese momento se di cuenta de que no escucho a su madre reprenderle por correr por las escaleras y estuvo tentado de preguntar si no le había hecho daño, _pero esta persona no es así de malo, o al menos eso es lo que cree_. Sin embargo me quede ahí con la boca abierta.

Kouki se paralizo aún más en su lugar apegándose a la puerta sin escapatoria al ver como el pelirrojo dejaba el libro en su cama para acercarse con pasos decididos y tomar su mentón con una de sus manos cerrándole la boca, _que bochornoso,_ pensó.  
  


*(3)—Tu madre salía justo cuando llegue a la puerta de tu casa, dije que somos... _amigos_ y me dejo pasar— Kouki no sabe si fue su imaginación pero sintió que casi escupía con desprecio la palabra amigos, se entristeció un poco al pensar que tal vez no le agradaba tanto como le gustaría. —Me indico cual era tu recamara pidiéndome que te dijera que le habían llamado por una emergencia en su trabajo—  
  
  
  


Su cara enrojeció al sentir como su mano se deslizaba por la tibia mejilla pasando sus dedos más frescos por su cuello, para luego sentir el vacío cuando se alejó de para tomar de nuevo el libro entre sus manos.  
  
  
  


—Ya entiendo, gra-gracias por su información pero...—  
  


— ¿Qué hago aquí?—  
  


Una hermosa sonrisa surco los labios del pelirrojo al ver la cara de sorpresa del castaño al dar con la pregunta que seguro rondaba por su mente. Kouki asintió sin palabras trasladándose a su lado con lentitud para ver como este metía una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, asustado de que sacara unas tijeras o algo por el estilo dio un paso hacia atrás viéndole sonreír de nuevo ante sus paranoicas actitudes extendiendo una servilleta; una que se le hacía muy conocida.  
  
  
  


—Vine a entregarte esto— Akashi sacudía la servilleta entre sus dedos acercándose al castaño, provocando que diera pasos hacia atrás hasta sentir la madera de su guardarropa.  
  


—Oh... gra-gracias Akashi-san, no debió to-tomarse la molestia—  
  


—No tienes que agradecer estaba de paso—  
  
  
  


Su cercanía le tenía nervioso, haciéndole sentirse acechado, el pensamiento de Akashi como depredador le pareció correcto en ese momento, su pulso se disparó al ver un destello en su mirada difícil de descifrar, su respiración se le atoro en la garganta cuando sus manos se aferraron a los lados de su cuello acercándosele peligrosamente al rostro.  
  
  
  


— ¿Me temes Kouki?— le pregunto acariciando su primer nombre con una voz ronca que le hizo estremecer.  
  


—N-No— apenas le alcanzo a responder nervioso  
  


— ¿Entonces porque sigues temblando ante mi presencia?—  
  


—So-Solo estoy algo nervioso pues por-porque no creí que pudiese estar usted aquí en mi casa—  
  
  
  


El calor de sus manos atravesó su piel provocándole que cerrara los ojos. _Se siente tan bien_ pensó.

Su arrebato casi le provoca un infarto, sus labios chocaron violentamente contra los suyos, llenándole de un sinfín de sensaciones.

Fue brusco, intenso y caliente, se abría paso entre sus labios mordisqueando su carne, haciéndole temblar las rodillas amenazando con caer, pero sabiendo que le sostendría de igual forma. Sus brazos se aferraron por instinto a sus hombros apresándolo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y a pesar de la ropa que los separaba sentían como el calor de sus pieles les atravesaba hasta llegar al fondo de sus almas, envolviéndoles y aferrándose uno al otro.

Se separaron jadeantes, Akashi se veía brillante y aún más apuesto a los ojos del castaño, sus labios estaban doloridos y con seguridad algo hinchados.  
  
  
  


— ¿A-Akashi-san?— la naciente protesta fue acallada por un dedo sobre los labios, que se movía de un lado a otro delineándolos con la saliva de ambos que había quedado en ellos.  
  
  
  


—Llámame por mi primer nombre—  
  
  
  


Kouki se desmayó en cuanto llego a casa... Sí; esa debe de ser la explicación más segura para esa ridícula escena cliché de manga shoujo, no es que haya leído una antes claro está.

Pero Kouki quería ser besado de nuevo. Sueño o no, quería escuchar que le amaba, pero ya que seguro esta inconsciente en su muy confortable cama eso no podría ser y es entonces donde ahí viene con seguridad el despertar justo cuando los labios de Akashi amenazan con devorarle una vez más, sus ojos se cierran esperando, sintiendo su tibio aliento acercándose, solo para escuchar la voz de su hermano y el toque ruidoso de su puerta haciendo que abra los ojos y se separe bruscamente de su lado.  
  
  
  


—Kou, mamá me dijo que había un invitado en casa, baja y preséntame a tu amigo—  
  
  
  


¿Entonces no es un sueño?....   
  
  
  
  
  


Ambos bajan en silencio a la sala, aunque Kouki sentía de todo menos tranquilidad _¿Que estará pasando ahora por la mente de Akashi?_ Y de ninguna manera lo puede llamar por su nombre frente a su hermano. Le torturaría hasta saber la razón y le diría inevitablemente sobre el beso.

Ya en la sala se sienta al lado de Akashi mientras su hermano les observa.  
  
  
  


— ¿Y bien?—  
  


—Kouta, bu-bueno pues...— habla con nerviosismo  
  


—Mi nombre es Akashi Seijuuro, un gusto— Akashi levanta su mano siendo sostenida por el Furihata mayor en una respuesta a su saludo  
  


—Tú no estás en el equipo de mi hermano— le responde, soltándole de manera algo brusca y con cara de pocos amigos  
  


— ¡Kouta!—  
  


— ¿Qué? Nunca invitas amigos, tengo derecho a saber—  
  


—Solo vine a entregar un objeto muy preciado para Kouki—  
  


¡Oh dios! Morirá en cuanto Akashi se retire, su hermano enloquecerá, pero pensándolo bien puede escudarse en la personalidad de Akashi y pues en que el, pues es el...  
  


—S-Si eso...— dice a penas con obvio nerviosismo  
  


—Vaya que... agradable de tu parte— parecía que su hermano le veía con odio y con seguridad muchas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza, tenie que evitar lo que sea que pueda hacer.  
  
  
  
  
  


Para su suerte y por sus pobres nervios, ambos chicos pronto se enfrascaron en una conversación de todo menos tranquila sobre él. Sí; a su hermano le dio por presumir sobre lo que dice es su talento artístico y Kouki solo intentaba hacerse uno con el sillón, hasta le estaban ignorando.

Podía sentir su rostro enrojecía ante cada palabra que su querido hermano decía, pero también podía ver el orgullo en su mirada y le permitió sentirse feliz por eso.

La tarde paso a la noche, tiempo que no sintió pasar al estar con esa marea de sensaciones, vio por la ventana las farolas de la calle alumbrar la oscuridad y le inquieto notar que Akashi no pretendía o intentaba irse, su rostro enrojeció ante la idea de que se quedara y todo lo que conllevaba eso, pero sus pensamientos se rompieron cuando elegantemente se puso de pie dejando la taza de té vacía en la pequeña mesa de la sala.  
  
  
  


—Creo que es hora de retirarme— dijo  
  
  
  


—Ya es muy tarde para que andes solo por la calle, el vecindario es seguro, aun así no estaría de más tomar precauciones—  
  
  
  


Lo que el mayor de los Furihata no sabe es que antes de que Akashi sude una sola gota de sudor, el supuesto atacante estaría suplicando por misericordia.   
  
  
  


—No tiene que preocuparse Kouta-san, un coche vendrá a recogerme—  
  
  
  


¿A qué horas llamo para que vinieran por él? ¿Y que acaso Kouki está pintado ahí o qué?  
  
  
  


— ¿Qué estas esperando Kou? acompaña a tu amigo a fuera hasta que vengan por el— le dice su hermano algo molesto y so sabe si a amarlo o matarlo por ello.  
  
  
  


—Y-Yo... Este, s-si... _Cielos, siento que camino entre nubes~—_ murmuro para mí mismo.  
  
  
  


— ¿Dijiste algo Kouki?— Y ahí está de nuevo ese escalofrió al escuchar su nombre...  
  
  
  


— ¿He? N-No n-nada Aka... di-digo Seijuuro— su cara casi que exploto en sonrojo y ya hasta mareado se sentía de tanto bochorno, al ver sus ojos que le prometían un castigo si no lo llamaba por su nombre. No lo entiende ¿Qué lo motiva a hacerle eso?  
  
  
  


—Nos vemos entonces Kouki—

El castaño ve como un lujoso coche negro aparca sobre la acera frente a su casa y antes de que perdiera el poco valor que me quedaba le detiene tomándolo suavemente del brazo, tembloroso pero con valor.  
  
  
  


—Se-Seijuuro... es-espera—  
  
  
  


La mirada roja sobre si le intimido un poco; solo un poco, dando un paso atrás pero sin dejar de tocarlo.  
  
  
  


—Y-Yo... ¡Participare en un concurso y quiero que me veas!— le grita soltándolo para después cubrir su boca con ambas manos. Akashi acorto la distancia que los separaba examinándole con detenimiento.  
  
  
  


—Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías Kouki— le dice al fin  
  
  
  


Sus manos fueron hasta sus mejillas acariciándole con lentitud el rostro, cerró los ojos con el contacto, disfrutando el tibio calor que para ese momento desprendían sus manos.  
  
  
  


— ¿Por qué cantas Kouki? ¿Qué te motiva?—  
  
  
  


 _ **"Tu"**_ quiso responder aun con los ojos cerrados, pero todo el valor que tenía ya se le había terminado para ese momento, sintió como sus delicadas caricias se alejaban rompiendo la atmósfera que estaba sintiendo, haciéndole abrir los ojos y solo atinando a ver sus pies como si fueran algo nunca antes explorado, escucha un suspiro provenir del pelirrojo estremeciéndolo en anticipación de algo que no llego.  
  
  
  


—Iré... ya es tarde, debo marcharme Kouki—  
  
  
  


Akashi se alejó para marcharse y de alguna manera le hizo sentir que perdía algo importante.  
  
  
  


—Ya tienes mi número, envíame los datos en un mensaje—  
  
  
  


Cierto, ni siquiera le había dicho donde se llevaría a cabo, en su nerviosismo solo se lo había pedido mas no le había dado ningún dato.  
  
  
  


— ¿Pero iras cierto?— pregunta algo afligido, era su única oportunidad de saberlo y no quería desperdiciar el momento. Mientras el chico al que le dedicaba la mayor parte de sus letras tenia medio cuerpo ya dentro del coche le pareció verle esbozar una sonrisa.  
  
  
  


—Si iré, no te preocupes—  
  
  
  


Kouki vio como por fin el coche se alejó en la oscuridad de la noche, tocando sus labios, anhelando una vez más los suyos y cuanto le hubiese gustado saber el porqué de sus besos, aunque fuera una palabra y asi no tener el sentimiento de una esperanza que tal algo que tal vez nunca se diera.  
  
  
  


_Los sueños luchan contra las maquinas*_

_Dentro de mi cabeza como adversarios_

_Ven a liberarme_

_Limpia(me) de esta guerra_

_Tu corazón encaja como una llave_

_En la cerradura de mi pared_

_Le doy la vuelta_

_Le doy la vuelta_

_Pero no puedo escapar_

_Ame y ame y te perdí_

_Ame y ame y te perdí_

_Y duele como el infierno_

_Si... duele como el infierno*_   
  
  
  


—Asi que... ¿T e gusta ese chico?— escucha Kouki a sus espaldas.  
  
  
  


— ¡Ma-Mamá!— sus mejillas se ruborizan de nuevo; al igual que sus orejas haciéndole bajar la mirada en automático a pesar de que no le viera, en ese momento no sabía qué hacer ante su inesperada afirmación ¿Le rechazaría? ¿Lo odiaría? Levanta entonces nuevamente la mirada dándose la vuelta para enfrentarla.  
  
  
  


—No creo que sea tan mal partido, es decir; feo no es—  
  
  
  


—No... ¿No te molesta? ¿No crees que soy una abominación? O algo por el estilo—  
  
  
  


—Oh mi niño ¿Quién crees que te trajo a la vida? ¿Cómo podría odiarte por un sentimiento tan hermoso como el amor? Ya encontraran la manera de darme nietos—  
  
  
  


— ¡Mamá!—  
  
  
  


—Anda, que por estar en sus pláticas de seguro no han cenado— su madre se fue murmurando sobre bebes pelirrojos y sobre ser una abuela joven mientras entraba a la casa en dirección a la cocina, Kouki se quedó momentáneamente en la puerta feliz y asombrado por sus palabras, además por lo bella que se veía cuando sonreía y sabiendo lo mucho que de verdad le amaba.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota 1: (*) canción original en inglés (Fleurie "Hurts like hell")
> 
> Nota 2: no creo que exista un libro con ese nombre, solo lo invente
> 
> Nota 3: recuerden las palabras de Akashi más adelante, habrá una pequeña sorpresa con ello. Tomen nota


	5. LO QUE SIENTE UN AKASHI

Seijuuro inicio con un normal y común día en Rakuzan; se dirigía al entrenamiento cuando su padre le llamo para que le acompañase a Tokio debido a un problema. Usualmente no era algo que le pediría, mas como que quería enmendar de alguna manera su relación, supuso que el Akashi mayor pensó que de alguna manera la acción ayudaría.

Siendo viernes dejo el equipo en manos de Reo, disculpándose por la repentina ausencia.

En el coche mientras veía sin poner real atención por la ventana podía escuchar a su padre hablar por teléfono fuertemente sobre unos papeles extraviados de una de las filiales; "Riester" ***** al parecer, eso sería francamente un dolor de cabeza.  
  


Llevo su mano al bolsillo del pantalón sintiendo la textura de la servilleta con la que aun cargaba a pesar de haber pasado casi una semana de tenerla en su posesión, ese domingo le había dejado con una sensación extraña, las palabras escritas en ella le quitaban el sueño y aunque no lo admitiera estas le llenaban de incertidumbre; y sobre todo, el primer problema sin resolver. ¿A quién iban dirigidas?  
  


-Seijuuro ¿Me estas escuchando?-  
  


-Lo siento padre ¿Decías?-  
  
  


-Es extraño de tu parte que no prestes atención pero bueno. No es necesario que me acompañes hasta la empresa, pensé que tal vez querrías visitar a tus amigos, te llevare a un lugar en particular... si me lo pides-  
  


Y ese era el segundo problema. Su padre intentando ser de nuevo un padre. Mas decidió aprovechar su repentina disposición y sin decirle nada tecleo un mensaje claro, recibiendo con prontitud lo que había pedido.  
  


-Debo ir a este lugar...-  
  
  
  
  


Tras unas cuantas horas de camino en las cuales charlaba de nada en particular con su padre y habiéndole dejado cerca de su destino, ya que de alguna manera su cerebro negó el hecho de que el hombre supiera donde exactamente se dirigía, Seijuuro se encontraba frente a una modesta pero bella casa.

A punto de tocar la puerta, una mujer apareció dejándole con la mano en el aire. Puede afirmar sin temor a equivocarse que se trata de la madre de Kouki, con su largo cabello castaño y mirada tranquilizadora; es algo imposible de no notar, el parecido.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Akashi Seijuuro busco a Kouki-  
  


-Oh, vaya; eres amigo de mi Kou, pasa cariño, yo debo de marcharme por una emergencia, pero puedes pasar y esperarlo ya no debe de tardar mira que dejarte esperando, que insensato este hijo mío, lo reprenderé en cuanto lo vea, pero pasa, pasa, no te quedes ahí parado-  
  


El pelirrojo no pudo más que asentir ante su efusividad, incluso parecía que había perdido el aliento, entrando a su hogar de alguna manera un poco contrariado por su confianza ciega. Todo sucedió de manera tan rápida que creyó perdería el aliento.

La señora Furihata consulta la hora en su reloj poniéndose de pronto consternada y nerviosa pero sabiendo que no es por su presencia inesperada.  
  


\- ¿No teme acaso que haga un problema en su hogar o que no sea quien digo ser?- pregunta de pronto  
  
  


\- ¿Vas a destrozar mi casa cariño?-  
  


Ella sonríe recordándole su parecido con Kouki y le responde con rapidez por inercia, cuanto poder en esa sonrisa.  
  
  


-Claro que no señora-  
  
  


-Entonces puedes quedarte y esperar a mi hijo, eres demasiado educado para ser un rufián-  
  
  


Seijuuro ve como se marcha en un coche que presume ha llamado con anticipación, no sin antes darle un par de aperitivos y mostrarle la habitación de Kouki de manera veloz, además de decirle que no le abriera la puerta a ningún extraño; como si tuviera cinco años, además de decirle que Kouki traía su propia llave, aun así decidiéndose a dejar la puerta abierta, pensando en que nadie tendría la osadía en entrar estando ahí presente.  
  
  


Sube las escaleras abriendo la puerta de la recámara de Kouki, enciende la luz y ve alrededor con detenimiento, normal; es la primera palabra que llega a su mente.  
  


La cama se encuentra en dirección a la ventana, imagina entonces que en las noches de luna llena esta debía dejar pasar toda la luz. Hay unas cuantas prendas de ropa en una esquina, supone que son con las que dormía y que se quitó por la mañana.  
  


En su escritorio esta un tomo algo grueso que llama su atención, lo toma entre sus manos para abrirlo en la primera página "La música a través del tiempo* dice el texto.  
  


A Kouki al parecer se le da muy bien la composición y le gusta mucho la música, además de tener una pequeña colección de trenes de diferentes tamaños y materiales.  
  


 _Tal como un niño pequeño_ , piensa.  
  
  


Quien lo hubiera podido imaginar. Hay una guitarra acústica cerca de la cabecera de la cama y Seijuuro se pregunta en que es lo que pensara Kouki cuando compone una de sus canciones. Pero lo que de verdad desea saber, la pregunta que de verdad quiere hacerse es ¿En qué piensa cuando se inspira?  
  


Escucha unos pasos apresurados por el pasillo, para pronto ver como se abría la puerta con violencia, cerrándose detrás de quien ha entrado al instante con un sonoro portazo, Kouki se veía sonrojado y sudoroso para al segundo palidecer en lo que supone es genuino asombro.

No puede evitar sonreír y acercarse a su cuerpo pegado a la puerta y de manera suave intentando no reír, cierra su boca que ha quedado abierta por la impresión.   
  


_Tan lindo..._ _¿Qué?..._  
  
  


-Tu madre salía cuando llegue, le dije que éramos... amigos- por alguna razón la palabra le dejo un mal sabor de boca y no entendía por qué -Me indico cual era tu recámara pidiéndote que te dijera que le habían llamado por una emergencia en su trabajo- De nuevo; ¿Akashi Seijuuro dando explicaciones? Como un simple recadero, está seguro que se asegurara de que jamás nadie sepa de eso.  
  


Por fin ve a Kouki salir de su expectación respondiéndole nerviosamente, más aun puede notar que alberga dudas, puede leerlo claramente en su mirada.  
  


Una de sus manos se desliza por su rostro sintiéndose poderoso al ver como enrojece por el imprevisto; para ambos, tacto. Con unos cuantos pasos se aleja de su lado, tomando el libro que había olvidado en su cama.  
  


\- ¿Qué hago aquí?- Kouki se sorprende nuevamente al dar con la pregunta que seguro formulaba en su mente, no esconde ninguna emoción y eso le gusta de el... _¿Eso le gusta de el?_ Aleja ese pensamiento de su mente metiendo la mano en busca de la servilleta que sabe está en el bolsillo del pantalón, ve con regocijo como se tensa con su acción ¿Tal vez cree que lo atacara como a Kagami? Seijuuro jamás lo haría, al menos no él.  
  
  


-Vine a entregarte esto- le digo mostrándole el objeto mientras se acercó de nuevo, acorralándolo contra su guardarropa, puesto que a pesar del nerviosismo el castaño se ha movido de lugar.  
  
  


Este le agradece con palabras entrecortadas por el nerviosismo, esquivando la mirada lo cual le llena de molestia, porque aunque no permite que cualquiera le mire a los ojos; quiere que Kouki si lo haga.  
  
  


-No tienes que agradecerme, estaba de paso- le miente, no tiene que saber; al menos no aun, que hay algo que le acerca a querer verlo, Kouki le llena de pensamientos extraños, los cuales deben de tener una explicación.  
  


El pelirrojo lleva ambas manos a los lados de su cuello, acercando el rostro al sonrojado chico para obligarle a que le vea a los ojos, nadie inferior a su persona debe sostenerle la mirada, y sin embargo Kouki... lo hace.  
  


\- ¿Me temes Kouki?- su propia voz la desconoce, la escucha enronquecida, el castaño le responde que no pero le siente temblar entre sus brazos y al sentirlo de esa manera se siente bien, correcto.  
  


\- ¿Entonces porque sigues temblando ante mi presencia?-  
  


Al ver su mirada vidriosa algo le posee, lleva sus manos lentamente de la piel de su cuello a sus mejillas, sintiéndolas tibias. De pronto, no entiende cómo y en qué momento es que ataca los labios brillosos sin pena alguna, besándole como si fuera la salvación de un cruel tormento, le devora como necesitado de su propia fuerza vital mordiendo sus labios de manera brusca pero que a su vez, de alguna manera que no se sabe explicar, es tierna, celebra para sus adentros al sentirle desfallecer entre sus brazos, llevando una de sus piernas en medio de las suyas para medio sostenerle y sintiendo aún más engrandecer su ego, cuando las manos temblorosas del castaño llegan a sus hombros apretándolos ligeramente, pero como todo lo bueno tiene que terminar; termina, ambos se separan para poder respirar, agitados y sonrojados con un Seijuuro sintiéndose tan vivo como la primera vez que toco un balón de básquet y sabiendo que es Kouki quien lo ha provocado.  
  
  


Escucha su nombre salir de sus labios, pero tan formal que le siente lejos, como si fuera algo inalcanzable para él.  
  


No se detiene a pedirle que le llame por su nombre de pila mientras le delinea con la yema de uno de sus dedos los labios, brillosos y rojos por los besos que le ha dado, Kouki se ve hermoso tan perdido y quiere decirle que esta ahí con él, por él; que es absolutamente real y reclamarle para sí mismo, que sus pensamientos solo sean sobre Seijuuro, que su inspiración sea solo debido a Seijuuro.  
  
  


Aunque eso suene egoísta, al tal punto de la idolatría.  
  
  


Se apega más a su cuerpo, deleitándose con su mirada llena de pasión y viendo como cierra sus ojos esperando por un nuevo contacto, anhelando algo que; con gusto va a cumplir.  
  
  


_-Kou, mamá me dijo que había un invitado en casa, baja y_ _preséntame_ _a tu amigo-_   
  


La magia se rompe por la voz que proviene de fuera de la recámara y Kouki se aleja aterrorizado de su lado, de pronto contempla en su mente el recuerdo de unas tijeras afiladas olvidadas en el asiento trasero del coche de su padre y la posibilidad de enviar por ellas. Salen ambos de la recámara para llegar a la sala de la casa, mientras admira en el pasillo como este está lleno de fotografías de infancia, más le llena de curiosidad ver que únicamente son solo tres personas en todas las fotos.  
  


Seijuuro puede ver y sentir de nuevo el nerviosismo de Kouki ya que se encuentran sentados lado a lado frente a quien presume es su hermano mayor.  
  
  


-Soy Akashi Seijuuro, mucho gusto- decide presentarse antes de que a Kouki le dé una apoplejía debido al estado de su nerviosismo, todo eso siendo tan nuevo para su persona.  
  


\- ¡Tú no estás en el equipo!- obtiene en respuesta  
  
  


El grito resuena en la sala, haciendo que el mal humor florezca nuevamente. Kouki le reprende mientras el supuesto hermano se escuda diciendo que nunca había traído a un amigo antes a casa y aunque Seijuuro sabe que llego sin invitación, se enorgullece de ser el primero, sonríe entonces autosuficiente pensando en molestar un poco al Furihata mayor, un algo de venganza por haber hecho que Kouki y él se separaran cuando estaba pasando un buen momento a su lado, muy cerca de comprender su fascinación por el castaño; claro que eso no tiene por qué saberlo.  
  
  


-Solo vine a entregar un objeto muy preciado para Kouki- dice con un deje de malevolencia.  
  
  


Oh, el sonrojo ha vuelto y puede ver con agrado la cara molesta del Furihata mayor por la adorable reacción con la que Kouki ha reaccionado, al responder afirmativamente a sus palabras.  
  


-Vaya, que agradable y considerado de tu parte-  
  
  


La molestia en las palabras del mayor puede percibirse, comenzando una batalla de miradas y voluntades que sabe que no perderá, haría lo que fuera por Kouki, ahora él es suyo... aunque aún no sepa con exactitud el porque y hasta qué punto.  
  


Pronto el asunto es olvidado; al menos en ese momento ya que tanto el pelirrojo como el Furihata mayor se ven enfrascados en una charla netamente sobre Kouki, su infancia y su ahora confirmado talento musical. Sabe que Kouki puede ver el orgullo en la mirada de su hermano y Seijuuro siente lo mismo. Graba toda la información que le fue proporcionada, Seijuuro es de los que no olvidan jamás nunca los datos importantes y eso mucho menos.  
  


Sabe entonces que solo son tres en su familia, la madre, el hermano y por supuesto Kouki. Que el castaño es aficionado a coleccionar trenes a escala, que su platillo favorito es el omelet, que sabe tocar la guitarra gracias a un curso que su madre le regalo cuando niño. Kouki se sonrojaba adorablemente y tapaba su rostro en algunas declaraciones, mientras regañaba a su hermano llamándolo chismoso y hablador; deseaba con todas sus fuerzas acercarse a él y abrazarlo mientras le llena el rostro de besos, pero eso probablemente lo asustaría y haría que su hermano clamara su cabeza.  
  


Nota la mirada de Kouki dirigirse a la ventana, notando como suspira al ver que la noche les había alcanzado, la idea de quedarse cruza por su mente, pero no cree que sea algo adecuado.  
  


No sin antes aclarar la vorágine de sentimientos e ideas que invaden cada rincón de pensamiento del pelirrojo.

Sin quitar la atención a las palabras de Kouta envía un mensaje para que vinieran a recogerle, solo espera que los problemas que tubo su padre hayan sido solucionados satisfactoriamente, aunque mientras más tiempo pase en Tokio mejor para el.  
  
  


-Creo que he de retirarme por hoy- Dice, dejando la frase abierta para una próxima visita, puesto que no le pareció para nada mal y no era que les pidiera permiso, era algo que con seguridad pasaría.  
  


Kouta; nombre del mayor de los Furihata, menciona algunas cosas a las cuales no atiende al notar la mirada de Kouki, una mirada de perdida, de anhelo porque no se vaya. Desestima las preocupaciones del mayor de los Furihata, es imposible que no pueda defenderse, después de todo su habilidad funciona en todos los sentidos y nadie con un poco de cerebro se atrevería a molestar a un Akashi. Su mirada no se suaviza, pero aun así no evita que Kouki sea enviado a acompañarle a la entrada.  
  


Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que experimenta algún tipo de preocupación real hacia su persona.  
  


Camina con lentitud, es tarde pero no desea irse, pero ha de hacerlo, escucha a penas los murmullos de Kouki, sonriendo sin que este se dé cuenta, si tan solo el supiera que su sentir es también el suyo. Le agrada verle temblar ante las sensaciones que ahora sabe le provoca y empuña sus manos al tener que reprimir la necesidad de lanzarse nuevamente a sus labios. Intenta nuevamente llamarle por el apellido, pero una sola mirada basta para que no lo haga.

Su nombre entre sus labios es como una caricia del viento, refrescante y dulce.  
  


El pelirrojo se despide sabiendo que Kouki lleva ya un tiempo intentando decirle algo, algo que Tetsuya ya le ha hecho saber pero que desea que tenga el valor de decírselo el mismo.  
  


El coche que ha llegado ya a recogerle de detiene frente a él y el tiempo se detiene, siente su mano temblorosa sobre su brazo y hace un esfuerzo descomunal para no atraerle entre sus brazos, escucha al fin sus palabras fuertes y claras y no hace más que llenarle de orgullo que lo haya hecho.  
  
  


-Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías Kouki- le dice y no pude evitarlo por más tiempo, sus manos nuevamente recorren la piel de sus mejillas, su piel no tiene marca alguna, salvo unos cuanto lunares a un lado de uno de sus ojos y unas pecas en la atravesando su nariz que serían imperceptibles para cualquiera, a menos a quien se acerque lo suficiente, algo que por supuesto, no piensa permitir. El color de su piel le recuerda al caramelo líquido, imaginando como seria su sabor en sus labios.  
  
  


\- ¿Por qué cantas Kouki? ¿Qué te motiva?- ¿Para quién? Sería la pregunta correcta, pero no quiere y sabe no es momento de hacerla.  
  
  
  


Su mirada transparente le dice que tenía una respuesta que dar pero al final se retracta y queda atascada en su garganta.

Seijuuro se retira de su lado antes de cometer una locura, sintiendo la pérdida de su tacto como algo dolorosa entre sus manos.  
  
  
  


-Es tarde ya debo marcharme, tienes mi número, envíame los datos necesarios- le dice con una aparente falta de emociones  
  
  


Kouki pregunta asustado si en verdad ira a verle, eso es algo que no se perdería por nada, no podría. Aunque tuviera que sortear cualquier cosa que le impusiera su padre.  
  
  


-Si iré, no tienes de que preocuparte-  
  
  
  


Se da la vuelta y sube al coche que ya estaba en marcha, indicándole el chofer que por esa noche se quedarían en Tokio y que su padre le esperaba para la cena. No responde, no es necesario; viendo sus manos fijamente, recordando con claridad todos los acontecimientos de esa tarde y entrada la noche. Sonríe entonces como nunca antes lo había hecho.  
  
  


_Creo que estoy enamorado de Furihata Kouki._   
  
  
  
  


Llegan en silencio tranquilizador a la casa de su familia sin ningún contratiempo. Seijuuro se dirige a su habitación intentando por todos los medios no encontrarse con su padre, de todas formas le veré en la cena y sabe que no será muy agradable, así que por ahora pretende posponer el encuentro.

Seijuuro se sienta en el borde de su cama viendo a su alrededor, nota de inmediato la diferencia entre su recamara y la de Kouki, esta a diferencia de la suya se siente tan fría, sin embargo no se detiene a pensar en más cosas preparándose para la cena.  
  


Ya duchado y tranquilo, vienen a avisarle que está todo listo y que su padre esperando por su presencia, la verdad sea dicha es que Seijuuro no tiene mucha hambre pero son pocas las ocasiones en las que coinciden en la mesa así que sería una falta de respeto no asistir a ella.  
  
  


-Buenas noches padre- habla en cuanto entra al comedor  
  
  


-Seijuuro- obtiene a cambio  
  
  
  


Otra cosa que ha notado de su padre es que ya no se sientan frente a frente, con varios metros de distancia entre los dos. Ahora está a su lado, codo a codo.

Pero es de esa manera en la que nota algo aún todavía más diferente, su padre se ve alegre y eso es escalofriante, no le teme a nada, pero una versión de ese hombre de esa manera si lo es, ya que no podrían significar cosas buenas, al menos para él. Solo espera que no le quite lo que más ama. Antes pensaría primero en el básquet pero eso es remplazado por Kouki quien es quien viene primero a su mente.  
  
  


Es imposible que sepa ya de él.  
  
  


Cenan sin mediar palabras entre los dos, pero puede ver como le da miradas de vez en vez y eso solo le pone poco a poco más ansioso, baja la cuchara que se dirigía a su boca perdiendo al fin la poca paciencia que le quedaba.  
  


\- ¿Qué sucede?- le dice irritado  
  
  


El hombre le ve dubitativo unos segundos, para después enmascarar lo que sea que haya pensado en esos momentos.  
  
  


-Estas... diferente- le responde  
  
  


-Lo mismo podría decirse de usted, padre ¿Se ha solucionado el problema que se presentó en la empresa?-  
  
  


Y ahí es justo que lo ve, una aterradora, de nuevo para él; chispa de felicidad y ¿Eso que ve es diversión? ¿Es acaso este su padre? Por primera vez en su vida quiere maldecir.  
  
  


-Nada que no se haya resuelto satisfactoriamente... -  
  
  


Le ve nuevamente con un deje de curiosidad que le trasmite con la mirada, instándole a que siga hablando y algo que después se arrepentiría de hacer fue tomar justo en ese momento la bebida entre sus labios.  
  
  


\- ¿Qué opinas de que vuelva a casarme?-  
  
  


Seijuuro tose irremediablemente para no ahogarse con el jugo, limpiando con cuidado el desastre con la servilleta que se encontraba en su regazo, sabe que su rostro se ha tornado rojo por el obvio intento de asesinato, pero quien es el para quejarse.  
  
  


-Pienso que no soy quien, para negarme a tus deseos...- habla entre dientes, más molesto por la humillación que por las noticias reveladas.  
  
  


Esta; para que mentir, algo conmocionado, si es la noche de revelaciones del año, que así sea. Después de todo los Akashi hacen lo que los hace Akashi. Arriesgados. Temerarios, como un emperador al mandato de su ejército.  
  
  


-Me gusta un chico- le dice sin más preámbulos y no puede evitar sonreír al ver el rostro de ese hombre imperturbable completamente perplejo como nunca se ha visto antes en Akashi Masaomi -Y no, no es una broma-  
  
  


-Bueno, eso es algo en lo que... me deja mucho en que pensar- le dice, para después quedarse callado inspeccionándole con cuidado  
  


-Vaya, creí que me gritarías y me desheredarías, esto es nuevo-  
  
  


Seijuuro sigo comiendo con naturalidad intentando restarle pesadez al asunto, algo que el también hace a los pocos segundos.  
  
  


-Supongo que las cosas están cambiando- le dice, algo a lo que afirma sin decir nada más.  
  
  


Aun quiere saber a qué se refería con eso de casarse de nuevo, nunca le ha visto salir de su oficina salvo a asuntos de negocios, espera que no sea una novia por correo, ha oído de esas cosas o algún matrimonio concertado, seria; a su parecer, degradante.  
  
  


-Espero que no pienses en casarme a la fuerza- dice de pronto, levantando la mirada del plato vacío, viendo en su mirada como esa idea estaba o había pasado por su cabeza.  
  
  


-Lo llegue a pensar alguna vez- dice sin escrúpulo alguno  
  
  


Levanta entonces por primera vez en su vida la voz, siendo esta noche una de muchas primeras veces -Aun es joven si tanto quiere engrandecer sus empresas, con todo respeto padre, casese usted, no soy un activo el cual pueda intercambiar por mero interés-  
  
  


La palidez es notoria en sus facciones, viendo como le veía con asombro. La segunda personalidad de Seijuuro había salido con fuerza en sus palabras, al sentir que perdería la única oportunidad de conquistar a Kouki sin siquiera intentarlo.  
  
  


El temperamento le sube con rapidez, forzándole a calmarse con los recuerdos de la sonrisa de Kouki y su invitación a esa especie de recital suyo. No quiere ni debe perderse esa oportunidad, si fuera por el arreglaría que ganara, pero sabe; que eso Kouki jamás se lo perdonaría.  
  
  


-Tranquilízate Seijuuro, es algo que; no podría hacer... por respeto a tu madre- responde el mayor de los Akashi al fin y la cabo  
  
  
  


La atmósfera entre los dos se enfría a velocidad, es un tema prácticamente tabú entre los dos, ambos reacios esquivan al final la mirada dando por terminada la conversación, Seijuuro se levanta de su lugar agradeciendo por la cena, no sin antes voltear a decirle a su padre.  
  
  


-Es algo más que un gusto padre y él es... un excelente chico-  
  
  


Escucha como suspira, supone que derrotado, no es como si se pudiera oponer a sus palabras de todas formas. Pero lo siguiente hace que Seijuuro ría con todas sus fuerzas, algo fuera de lugar y hasta insultante.  
  
  


-No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo conquistar a la mujer que ha llamado mi atención-  
  
  


Cuando la risa cesa se disculpa por el exabrupto, sabiendo que todo eso es algo nuevo para ambos.  
  
  


-No intentes comprarle el mundo, eso debe de funcionar-  
  
  


Al final se retira, dejando al Akashi mayor con una cara de preocupación nunca antes vista, después de tanto tiempo ambos merecen algo de felicidad en sus vidas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Esa noche Seijuuro durmió arrullado con el recuerdo de la voz de Kouki cantando esa pequeña estrofa que le escuchara en; hasta ese momento, su única cita.

Y con una sonrisa antes olvidada en lo profundo de sus recuerdos... la sonrisa de su madre.


	6. EL INICIO DE LA COMPETENCIA

El día comenzó demasiado agitado para su gusto. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Kouki deseo que no estuviera pasando nada en su vida.

Pronto se encontró sentado en la cama dándose unas buenas palmadas en las mejillas.

No quería ni debía pensar de esa manera. Un premio les esperaba al ganar; porque eso harían, ganar la competencia. 

Un escalofrio recorre su cuerpo, despabilándole al completo, al escuchar el tono de su celular diciéndole que ha entrado un nuevo mensaje, cuando ve que se trata de Seijuuro y que dice que le desea suerte y que sabe que ganaran, Kouki puede estar feliz y nervioso al mismo tiempo.  
  


Con un deje de diversión anteriormente le había suplicado que no hiciera nada que asegurara que fueran ganadores, no sabe si sentirse extraño o afortunado de intercambiar mensajes de texto con él pelirrojo, pero una casi si era segura, que quería ganar por sus propios méritos. Seijuuro le responde al instante, que sería algo impensable de su parte, y que sabía que su talento seria todo lo necesario para ganar.   
  


Entro con rapidez a la ducha, había que trasladar las guitarras a la locación del concurso, además de afinar algunos últimos detalles del vestuario.  
  


Kise se había encargado de ese detalle al completo, algo que le ha dado de verdad miedo, pero Kazunari le dijo que debía de confiar en lo que hacía ya que no solo era un gran modelo, a Kise le encantaba la moda y con seguridad haría que se vieran geniales. Confiaba en él, pero no dejaba de avergonzarle, es decir; no sentía que hubiera mucho que cambiar de si mismo y dudaba que se pudiera hacer algo realmente espectacular.  
  
  


Ta vestido se apresura a bajar las escaleras, se encontraría con Kazunari en el lugar, ya que no podría hacerlo de otra manera, además de que quería asegurarse de que su _"Shin-chan"_ le asegurara que iría a verle. Este le había contado de lo sucedido con ellos en los ensayos y según el casi lo tenía en la bolsa. Pero sus palabras exactas habían sido _"Shin-chan es demasiado_ _tsundere_ _para admitir que se muere por mi genial cuerpecito, ya verás que le hare caer a mis encantos_ " Kazunari; a diferencia de Kouki, es muy optimista.  
  


Su hermano se le queda viendo con los ojos muy abiertos en cuanto le ve, y el castaño cree que nunca había visto ese nivel de sorpresa en su mirada.  
  


— ¿Así de mal me veo?— le pregunta algo cohibido  
  
  


Llevaba una camisa blanca doblada hasta los codos, un pañuelo al cuello como corbata atado con un moño rojo. Usaba también un chaleco negro que tenía una caída a rayas como si llevara en realidad otra camisa debajo. Además Kise había insistido en que usara ese guante negro como de motociclista además de una pulsera negra con picos como las que usaban los punks. Sentía que los pantalones estaban algo ajustado para su gusto, de un igual color negro. Justo en ese momento pensaba que ya estaba usando lo suficiente de ese color para una buena temporada.   
  
  


—Te vez genial hermanito, Wow ni siquiera pareces tu— le respondio su hermano  
  


—Gracias, por decir que antes estaba feo— un mohín se muestra en sus facciones, haciendo que el mayor de los Furihata solo le revuelva el cabello —Lo arruinas, genio...—  
  
  


—No es así, es solo que con ropa más de cómo decirlo... De marca, hace que te veas diferente... siempre vistes tan informal—  
  
  


—Oh... bueno, si tú lo dices, es hora de irnos ¿No?— intenta reparar lo que su hermano le hizo, mas no es tan eficiente. De todas formas su cabellera no había cambiado tanto  
  
  


—Sí, es hora... No estés nervioso quieres, veras que ganaremos y tendremos ese premio para mamá ¡¡Animo!!—  
  
  


Dando un gran suspiro ambos caminaron los poco pasos que los separaban de la puerta a la calle y de ahí al lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo el concurso.  
  
  
  


No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar hasta el lugar ya que a su hermano le habían prestado una camioneta para la ocasión.  
  


Bajo de la camioneta con rapidez y a Kouki no se le dificulto mucho trabajo encontrar a Kazunari, la ropa que traía puesta lo hacía imposible y eso lo hacía verse completamente genial.

Su cabello negro que siempre estaba peinado a los lados estaba recogido por un lado por un pequeño trenzado, su ropa era de un estilo uniformado militar de un verde opaco. Llevaba una camisa en blanco y negro y un collar ajustado en el cuello a juego con su pulsera, de hecho temía que los picos; aunque pequeños, le fueran a lastimar y su cinturón traía los mismos accesorios. Kazunari se veía impactante. Tuvo que ir con rapidez a su encuentro porque al parecer les estaba dando malos momentos a los de la organización del lugar, ya que estaba detrás de una persona del staff pidiéndole algo que no llegó a entender.  
  


El presentador les mando llamar a ellos y las otras dos bandas, ya cuando fueron reunimos este les llevó tras bambalinas mostrando el pequeño espacio en el que esperarían hasta que llegara su turno.  
  
  


Los nervios estaban comenzando a moverse como pequeñas hormigas bajo su piel, sentía como una capa de sudor se le formaba poco a poco en todo el cuerpo y para mayor terror unas pequeñas luces de colores eran mostradas en todo aquello en lo que ponía sus ojos, un pitido constante lleno sus oídos hasta que escucho una voz.  
  
  


—Kou-chan ¡Respira! — La voz de Kazunari le devolvió prácticamente a la vida, de los nervios había olvidado como respirar.  
  
  


—Lo siento Kazunari, es solo que estoy algo... está bien estoy muy nervioso, hemos llegado tan lejos—  
  
  


—No te preocupes, veras que todo sale muy bien—  
  
  


— ¿Por cierto que hacías acosando a ese chico del staff?—  
  


—Oh, nada serio no te preocupes—  
  


—Bien... lo que tú digas ¿No estas nervioso?—  
  


— ¡Claro que lo estoy! Shin-chan vendrá y vera nuestra actuación yo creo que si no da el paso en decirme que me ama lo hare yo ¡Shin-chan cobarde! —  
  


—Ahora soy yo el que te dice que no te preocupes, estas increíble, es imposible que no te diga por lo menos que eres guapo en esta situación ¿Crees que vendrán todos?—  
  


—Kuroko se encargó de invitarlos a todos y según se, Kise dijo que los acosaría hasta el cansancio si no venían—  
  


—Entonces debemos dar por hecho que lo harán, no creo que quieran someterse a esa tortura —  
  


—Oye Kouki... ¿Qué hay entre tú y Akashi? —  
  
  


—Nada... no hay, nada...— incluso el suspiro que había salido de sus labios se oía derrotado  
  


—Eso es... deprimente, hoy haremos que la suerte en el amor cambie para nosotros ¡ _Le cantaremos al amor_! ¿Qué dices?—  
  


—Lo haremos— Kouki no pudo evitar sonreír con la efusividad de su amigo, quería pensar que Seijuuro podría verle de la misma manera en la que le veía y si no era así pues... no perdería nada con intentarlo.  
  
  
  


— ¡Idiotas! Ya han comenzado ¡¡Llegamos tarde!!— gritaba con fuerza la entrenadora de Seirin  
  


— ¡Es verdad, es verdad!— gritaba el rubio  
  


—Es el primer grupo concursante Kise-kun, el grupo de Furihata-kun y Takao-kun sigue después de esta presentación—  
  


—Ah, perdón Kurokocchi, es que estoy nervioso—  
  


— ¿Cómo vas a estar nervioso tu Kise? Si no eres el que participa— hablo Kagami, rodando los ojos pero engañándose a sí mismo porque se veía que no había dormido la noche anterior  
  


Seijuuro sentía que las voces de sus amigos eran incluso altas a pesar de la fuerte música y voz de la chica que cantaba, no había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar a Kouki en ninguno de sus ensayos y a pesar de sus constantes amenazas ni Ryota ni Tetsuya habían querido mostrarle alguna grabación. ¿Estaría perdiendo el toque?  
  


—La chica es buena no crees Akashi— La voz de Daiki le saco de sus pensamientos, volteo a verlo con la mejor mirada que dijera tortura si no se callaba, lo que al parecer funciono por que se escudó con Ryota y no dijo nada más.  
  
  


—La chica canta bien pero se le escucha algo desafinada Furihatacchi es mejor que ella, su voz es divina—  
  


—No he tenido el placer de escuchar su voz, gracias Ryota, Tetsuya — les dijo con una voz que a todos les sonó macabra  
  


—De nada Akashi-kun—  
  
  


Estuvo a nada de rodar los ojos ante su respuesta, pero claro eso sería algo que nunca se permitiría. De un momento a otro la canción termino, se escucharon los aplausos de la gente que estaba ahí reunida, no eran pocos los asistentes, la mayoría por lo que podían todos notar eran personas que acompañaban a los grupos apoyándolos, como familia y amigos. Solo eran tres grupos y Kouki sería el último en participar.  
  


Eso no siempre es bueno, la gente se cansa y aburre si no gustan, aunque la opinión de los jueces es la que cuenta, toman mucho en consideración lo que el público diga por su forma de comportarse. Una parte muy conocida de Seijuuro creía que debió de haber comprado mínimo a la audiencia. Kouki no dijo nada de ello después de todo. Más sabía le odiaría si lo hubiera hecho.  
  


Frente a la plataforma en donde se encontraban los instrumentos estaba una mesa larga en la cual se encontraban, cuatro personas observando y escuchando. Hacían anotaciones en los folios que traían hablando entre si sobre el grupo que acababa de dejar el escenario.  
  


El grupo liderado por la chica vocalista tenía un singular nombre que realmente no le importaba mucho. Nunca le había preguntado el nombre de su grupo a Kouki. No se había dado una oportunidad en realidad.  
  


A lo largo del poco tiempo en el que habían hablado no le pregunto aunque había querido saberlo. Ni en los mensajes ni en las llamadas, mucho menos en la única vez que se habían visto. Estuvo atento a Kouki, a sus expresiones, a cuando sonreía, a cuando se sonrojaba... a ese beso.  
  


Seijuuro sabia del concurso y espero hasta el último momento a que el mismo le le dijera, que no penso en el hecho de que por obviedad tendrían que tener un nombre con el cual se hayan inscrito.  
  


¿Cuál sería?  
  
  
  
  


El grupo que les precedía pasaba llorando y abrazándose justo a un lado de donde Kouki y los demás se encontraban, suponía que lloraban de felicidad. Lo que solo logro que estuviera aún más nervioso.

Las luces del escenario bajaron su intensidad mientras les anunciaban, como infiernos había podido dejar que su hermano eligiera el nombre del grupo. Bueno no había manera de cambiarlo, al menos no era algo como " _Amo a mi hermanito"_ o _"Aquel que se le acerque morirá"_ **Smooth** **sky** eso sonaba bien para ellos.  
  


Quien iba a decir que el vergonzoso apodo que tuviera de bebe se convertiría en el nombre del grupo, al menos nadie más que su hermano y el mismo sabían de ese hecho. Pero no podía negar que "Suave cielo" sonaba lindo.  
  


Escuchaba los gritos animando a los grupos que ya se habían presentado. Más no oía que gritaran por el suyo. Casi salto en su lugar cuando un coro bien coordinado comenzó a vitorearles. Kouki y Kazunari rápidamente se asomamos por un lado del telón viendo a todos sus amigos y conocidos en un lado especifico de la explanada, tenían pancartas y; ¿A caso Kuroko tenía un megáfono en las manos? Al parecer sí, suponía que no se deshizo de el después de lo de la azotea, Kouki no pude evitar emocionarse y sentirse feliz al ver tal apoyo y estaba seguro que Kazunari y su hermano y su amigo pensaban lo mismo.   
  


_—Podemos hacerlo_ — pensó   
  


Las luces brillantes lastimaban un poco sus ojos y aunque estaba realmente nervioso esta no era la primera vez que se paraba en un escenario. Era la segunda, contando la audición para ingresar al concurso. Kouki vio a Kazunari ya listo en su lugar dándole ánimos con la mirada, para después acercarse y darle unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.  
  


—Animo Kou-chan ¡Cantemos lo que sentimos!—  
  


—Kazunari... y-yo... y-yo ¡No seré capaz ni de mirarlo!— agradecía con el alma que aún no se habían encendido los micrófonos, entraría en combustión por la vergüenza si todo el mundo afuera le hubiera escuchado.  
  


—Anda anímate, ya le has dado algunas señales de que te gusta aunque no hayas sido totalmente consciente de eso. Imagina que no hay nadie más, solo tu voz y el... ¡No! Espera, tengo una mejor idea—  
  


—Kazunari, tu mirada justo ahora me da miedo—  
  


—Remplacemos la canción que teníamos programada por "Esa"—  
  


—Oh no, eso sí que no, esa canción es vergonzosa, la tocamos solo una vez por darte gusto, incluso mi hermano dijo que no lo aprobaba—  
  


—Anda, además podemos hacer esa coreografía sexy que vimos, ¡A Shin-chan le dará un infarto! Espero...— dijo con una enorme sonrisa malévola en su rostro  
  


Estaba dándole vueltas a la idea en su mente una y otra vez, si bien tocaron la canción una vez y de hecho a su hermano le había gustado, no fue mucho de su agrado los movimientos que utilizaron. " _Imagina las posibilidades_ " le dijo Kazunari y lo siguiente que supieron era que el pelinegro estaba siendo puesto en la lista negra por " _Hacerle un punto en la mira de los lobos pervertidos"_  
  


No era tan mala idea después de todo, además si se divirtió haciendo rabiar a su hermano, imaginaba y esperaba que Seijuuro pasaría por lo mismo, es decir; Kazunari es muy bien parecido y a la vista de los espectadores....  
  
  


—En un minuto mas, estén listos por favor—  
  


La voz del presentador le saco de mis cavilaciones. Era ahora o nunca.  
  


— ¿Qué dices Kou-chan?— los ojos brillantes cual halcón al acecho fue todo lo que necesito para decidir  
  


—Has los arreglos...—  
  


— ¡Si!—  
  
  
  


Kouki escucha una vez más la voz del presentador y se abre el telón, parpadea tomando la guitarra con fuerza, respira con profundidad viendo a la gente que está ahí reunida, por un momento los sonidos se apagan, el encargado de animar a la gente es Kazunari, él es vivaz y los sabe ganar con su carisma, Kouki sabe que no podría hacer algo así por más que lo intentara, así que le cedieron ese trabajo.  
  


Puede ver a su hermano con el rabillo del ojo algo molesto por el cambio de canción improvisado pero sabe que es buena también, así que lo que le molesta más es otra cosa.  
  


Ve a los jueces algo indiferentes esperando a calificar sus nervios al ser el vocalista, la calidad de su voz, la forma en que se desenvuelvo con el público y su reacción, tal vez perderá puntos en eso; pero también ve sus sonrisas por las pequeñas bromas que Kazunari ha dicho, se permito sonreír con todas sus fuerzas dándose ánimos a mí mismo para olvidar los nervios. Aun no quiere buscar con la mirada a Seijuuro, _"Todo a su debido tiempo_ " había dicho Kazunari antes de iniciar.  
  


Las luces se mueven y escucha como la música fluye de manera natural al compás del movimiento de sus dedos en las cuerdas de la guitarra eléctrica.  
  


¿Qué poseyó a Kazunari para hacer que usaran en su mayoría luces rojas y verdes? Hasta Kouki entendía que es más que obvia la razón de ello. _—Así que eso es lo que tanto peleaba con el chico del staff cuando recién llegamos_ — pensó con diversión.   
  


Deja su mente en blanco y lo olvida todo... su voz resuena.  
  
  
  
  


_¿Qué es lo que me estás haciendo?*_

_Como un rayo cuando estoy nadando en el mar_

_Desde la primera vez que nos amamos_

_Desde la primera vez que nos tocamos_

_Caminando entre cables y electricidad_

_Cuando pones tu cuerpo encima del mío_

_Cada vez que tú me elevas_

_Hacia el cielo y las estrellas_   
  
  
  


Ya sin miedo, al escuchar vagamente los gritos de la audiencia debido a la concentración y mientras cantaba Kouki se movía lentamente acercándome a Kazunari pero mirando fijamente a Seijuuro, al que había encontrado como si me hubiera llamado. Si iba a hacer esto iba a hacerlo bien.  
  
  
  


_Oh señor de la misericordia**_

_Te lo ruego por favor_

_Me siento agotado_

_Necesito amor_

_Tú me recargas como la electricidad_

_Mi corazón empieza a saltar con tu amor_   
  
  
  


Kazunari canto su parte correspondiente de la canción, terminando de dar los pasos que les separaban sin dejar de tocar, moviéndose seductoramente como acechando a una presa.

Ambos se encontraron frente a frente, rodeándose como si quisieran reconocerse, aunque sus alturas eran diferentes, se las arreglaron para apoyar sus frentes el uno con el otro sin parecer incomodos cantando al unísono.  
  
  
  


_Hay una energía***_

_Cuando me abrazas_

_Cuando me tocas_

_Es tan poderosa_

_Puedo sentirla_

Se separan, cada quien caminando hacia el extremo del escenario, Kouki veía a Seijuuro, a pesar de las luces, de la gente, era como si su mirada no pudiera más que reconocerle a él, como un imán que le guiaba a donde estaba cada vez. Continuo cantando mientras avanzaba más hacia el frente de donde se encontraba, mirándolo fijamente, a quien amaba.  
  
  
  


_No podría incluso si quisiera*_

_Porque hay algo que no me deja apartarme de ti_

Entonces ambos se encontraron de nuevo en medio del escenario, quedando espalda con espalda mirando hacia las luces que colgaban del techo. Seguían moviéndonos al compás de la música escuchando sus voces al unísono.  
  
  
  
  


_Desde la primera vez que nos amamos***_

_Desde la primera vez que nos tocamos_

_El contacto de tus dedos_

_Tu aroma que permanece en mí_

_Mi mente corriendo_ _descontroladamente_

_Con pensamientos de tu sonrisa_

_¡Oh! Tienes que darme un poco más_

_¡Podrías darme todo!_

_Pero nunca será suficiente_

Las luces les irradiaban alumbrándole los rostros, se dimos la vuelta quedando frente a frente de nuevo. Kazunari quedo tan cerca de sus labios mientras cantaba su estrofa correspondiente y Kouki el coro, nadie habría dudado en que seguro le daría un beso.  
  
  
  
  


_Hay una energía**_

_Cuando me abrazas_

_Cuando me tocas_

_Es tan poderosa_

_Puedo sentirla_

_Cuando me abrazas_

_Cuando me tocas_

_Es tan poderosa_

Kouki se separa de Kazunari más rojo que nunca, algo que por las luces y la distancia no podía notarse, avanzando de nuevo a la orilla del escenario quedando justo frente a los jueces. No les había prestado atención en ningún momento concentrándose solo en su canto y en lo que quería transmitirle a Seijuuro, a quien veía a los ojos de nuevo. Las luces bajaron de intensidad quedando solo alumbrado por un tenue de color sonrosado, dejando la guitarra a un lado sabiendo que su hermano tomaría la parte correspondiente de la música, cantando la última parte de la canción mientras pasaba ambas manos por su rostro como si le diera a este una suave caricia, deseando al cerrar los ojos mientras la letras salía de sus labios que fueran las manos de Seijuuro las que lo hicieran.  
  
  
  


_Abrázame entre tus brazos*_

_Quemas como el fuego y la electricidad_   
  
  
  


Lleva de a poco sus palmas algo sudadas por el nerviosismo por el resto de su cuerpo pasándolas con lentitud, abriendo los ojos y viendo fijamente la mirada dispar que también le era devuelta con mayor intensidad.  
  
  


_Cuando te acercas yo siento las chispas_

_Me llevan a lo alto_

_Hacia el infinito_

Las luces se apagan y todas las personas presentes gritaron de emoción, Kouki apago rápidamente los micrófonos viendo como el telón se cerraba con rapidez, cayó al suelo sentándose con la respiración agitada y sudando a mares.  
  


¿Qué demonios le había poseído para esta vez a él para hacer ese numerito de movimientos sugerentes?  
  


Tenía un remolino de emociones en todo su cuerpo, unos nada sanos por cierto. Las veces que había cruzado miradas con Seijuuro había sentido como si este fuera a saltar a devorarle en cualquier momento, tal o más como aquel único beso. Solo esperaba que no fuera por enojo o por haberle faltado al respeto o algo como eso.  
  
  


Ahora estaba que moría de vergüenza. Unos pasos fuertes se escucharon para ser levantado del suelo con algo de brusquedad.  
  


— ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso Kouki?!—  
  


—¿Música?— le dijo a su hermano con una sonrisa  
  
  


Aún faltaba una canción más por interpretar y como se sentía no hacía falta que su hermano viniera con sus celos paternales. ¿Cómo enfrentaría el resto de la competencia si no le apoyaba?  
  
  
  
  


— _Por todas las notas musicales del mundo ¿Qué había sido eso_?— pensó el mayor de los Furihata

La incredulidad no dejaba el rostro tranquilo del hermano mayor, como había sido que su siempre tierno hermanito termino haciendo semejante presentación obscena. Había movido sugerente su trasero ¡Su trasero!

Bueno que en realidad no era para tanto.

Pero aun así su instinto de hermano le decía que algo no iba a ir bien.

Con pasos presurosos se acercó a donde yacía en el suelo tomando aire por el cansancio y rojo como remolacha.  
  


Algo había sospechado cuando tuvieron esa " _Agradable"_ visita. Ese chico pelirrojo era como un foco que indicaba peligro, y no solo por el color de su cabello. Noto con rapidez que a lo largo de la canción solo le había mirado a él.

Estaba confirmado, a su querido hermanito le gustaba ese tal Akashi, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que no dejaría que hicieran sufrir a su hermano.

Debería de ser diferente, el chico debía ser quien estuviera desviviéndose por su hermano.

No por nada era el mayor y encargado de velar por la felicidad de su familia. Además de que ese pelinegro parlanchín que se había ganado un hueco en su corazón también andaba en las mismas o peor aún. El chicho de los objetos raros del que había sabido en los ensayos a penas y le daba la hora, ya vería que haría por ellos. Un buen susto si le hacía sufrir no sería tan mala idea.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Canción: Powerful de Ellie Goulding & Tarrus Riley]
> 
> *. Canta Kouki solo
> 
> ** Canta Takao solo
> 
> *** Cantan los dos juntos
> 
> Alguien que me pueda recomendar una canción para el especial MidoTaka, se lo agradeceré mil


	7. FIREFLIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para mejor comprensión, lean las notas finales por favor.

_Porque el amor es solo un sentimiento,_

_algún tipo de emoción,_

_cuando necesitas curación, cuando estas todo roto,_

_no lo pienses demasiado, antes de que el momento sea robado._

_Porque el amor es sólo un sentimiento y ahora mismo estoy abierto, estoy abierto..._

  
Love's Just A Feeling - Lindsey Stirling (Ft. Rooty)  
  


Los sonidos de la música que se escuchaban hacían retumbar su corazón con cada nota.

Por un momento Seijuuro sintió el tiempo detenerse a su alrededor, solo eran Kouki, su voz y el. Cada nota, cada tono y el canto salido de entre los rozados labios de Kouki, todo ello se reunía como remolino que solo les envolvía.

Las pequeñas luces del firmamento eran tan brillantes que podía sentirlas y verlas danzar a su alrededor, el aire soplaba enviando miles de pétalos de las sakuras, danzando como envueltas en una magia solo para ellos dos.

Los sonidos de la música que se escuchaban hacían retumbar su corazón con fuerza.

Y Kouki. Kouki se veía precioso. El brillo de sus ojos al cantar, con cada movimiento de sus manos, sin dejar de mirarle, sin dejar de sonreír, con ese tono rosado en sus mejillas, su cabello revuelto con cada movimiento y el que se pegaba a su frente por el sudor del esfuerzo.

 _Podría_ _susurrarte_ _las palabras más bellas que salgan de mi mente, pero es solo si tu así lo quieres_. Piensa Seijuuro, después de todo por el castaño, se convertiría en el pensador romántico más elocuente.

Con los sentimientos deslizándose por su piel y llegando al momento en el que finalizaría la balada, Seijuuro cerró sus ojos y dejó que la inercia de la melodía guiase sus pasos, hasta que sintió cómo la música se desvanecía y sus manos quedaban suspendidas en espacio vacío, aplaudiendo con fuerza sin pensarlo.

Kouki era un chico alegre, inteligente, informal y; muy a su pesar, demasiado tímido. Tenía una curiosidad sin límites que le hacía echar a volar su imaginación de la misma manera.

Simplemente era... Perfecto.  
  


Le pareció que las palabras se habían acabado, que las sílabas con sus letras y sus nexos se borraban y difuminaban como gotas de lágrimas derramadas sobre el papel en el que un día se propuso a escribir una canción.

Una canción en la que le dedicara su amor. Pero por alguna razón no podía poner un te amo en ella. No podía poner de manera explícita sus sentimientos.   
  


Así que Kouki decidió abogar por la inteligencia prodigiosa del pelirrojo, y que con cada palabra susurrada, pudiera conocerle a fondo, pudiera leer sus pensamientos e imaginar lo que quería transmitirle.  
  


El castaño confió en sí mismo y en sus compañeros, se dejó guiar por la tonada tranquila del teclado electrónico, esta vez tenía sus manos libres ya que no tocaría la guitarra, solo sería la voz.

Lo único que no le gustaba de no tener un instrumento en las manos era la sensación de llevar aún más la atención de los espectadores, incluso deseaba la poca presencia de Kuroko en esos momentos.  
  


Llamo con valentía a su voz mientras comenzaba a entonar la letra de la canción, vio a cada espectador que su visión logro captar, hasta dar con la cabellera roja que buscaba y le sonrió.  
  


Sintió algo de escalofríos por la mirada heterocroma, por la fuerza que esta tenía sobre él; pero, eso solo le hizo sentir seguro, poco a poco Kouki se llenó de valor, de confianza y las palabras salían danzando de sus labios con una cadencia amorosa, una en la que confiaba poder transmitirle todo lo que pensaba.

Kouki imaginaba como el escenario se llenaba poco a poco de luciérnagas, tantas que sus ojos no lo creerían, miles a las que rogaba iluminaran su mundo, luces que atraparan los instantes memorables en sus recuerdos, quería que toda la magia fluyera con lentitud, quizá Seijuuro había creído que era grosero, porque solo podía quedarse de pie mientras le miraba en cualquiera de todas las veces en las que se vieron, tímido y asustadizo, temiendo revelar sus sentimientos.  
  


_Me gustaría hacerte creer que el planeta Tierra se da la vuelta, lentamente...*_

_Es difícil decir que prefiero estar despierto, cuando estoy dormido; porque nada es nunca lo que parece._

_Porque conseguí un millar de abrazos de diez mil luciérnagas, mientras trataban de enseñarme cómo bailar_   
_u_

_n fox-_ _trot_ _sobre mi cabeza, un baile bajo mi cama, la bola de la disco está balanceándose solo de un hilo_

_Deja mi puerta abierta, solo una rendija -_ _ por favor sácame de aquí _ _\- porque me siento como un insomne -_ _por favor sácame de aquí-_ _¿Por qué me canso de contar ovejas? -_ _ por favor sácame de aquí- _ _cuando estoy tan lejos de caer dormido._

Su voz se alzó por sobre el firmamento, creyendo fervientemente que tocaría el corazón de quien amaba. Su voz canto con todo el corazón y su alma. Porque quería que todos esos recuerdos, buenos o malos, perduraran en su memoria, porque se había decidido y después de ello su corazón no lo soportaba. 

Kouki odia las despedidas, porque eran dolorosas, porque le hacían recordar recuerdos que no del todo eran de su agrado y sabía que a Seijuuro también le pasaba lo mismo, que todos y cada uno de ellos tenían ese algo que querían esconder y no mostrar. Kouki quería decirle a Seijuuro que lo amaba, que estaba bien amar y recordar el amor en todas sus formas. Que los recuerdos verdaderamente estrafalarios, esos que brillaban luminosos por las noches y madrugadas, esos que valían la pena podían salvarse y las guardarse en una jarra.

La música sigue su curso, Kouki es feliz y sonriente, ve también la sonrisa de Kazunari, esa juguetona que le dedica al peliverde, ve a su hermano también con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras toca se llena de emoción.

Ve a Kuroko abrazado de Kagami con una linda sonrisa que muy pocas veces pueden verle, mientras el pobre tigre se muere de ternura.

Ve a todos sus amigos ser felices, e intenta imaginar que es lo que su música les trae a sus mentes, cada sensación, cada sentimiento. Kouki es feliz si les transmite un poco de lo que piensa, un podo de los sueños que su corazón alberga. 

Kouki siente tanto y quiere mostrárselos con su voz.

Es entonces que en la lejanía ve algo con lo que no había contado, Kouki no se lo había dicho a nadie, ni a Kazunari ni mucho menos a sus amigos ¿Cómo es entonces posible? 

De un lujoso coche ha bajado su madre y con el corazón más acelerado que antes, sigue cantando aunque un solo tono rompa en lo que va de la noche, por supuesto que se recompone tanto que su desliz no es notado, canta con más alegría, con unas maliciosas lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

Ve antes de escuchar los aplausos por parte del pelirrojo y sabe entonces que fue el ¿Cómo lo supo? No lo sabe, pero aunque no era como tal un secreto bajo siete llaves, está feliz de que se encuentre en ese momento allí para apoyarle a él y a su hermano.  
  


La felicidad en sus ojos no se empaña por las lágrimas, cuando la última estrofa es cantada aun con más alegría.   
  
  


_Me gustaría hacerme creer a mí mismo que este planeta Tierra se da la vuelta, lentamente, es difícil decir que prefiero estar despierto cuando estoy dormido, porque mis sueños están a punto de_ explotar.  
  
  


La música acaba y los primero aplausos son llevados por el pelirrojo a la multitud, su madre ya se ha hecho paso entre el gentío, llegando hasta donde está el pequeño grupo de sus amigos.   
  


En el escenario hay jubilo y alegría, llanto y felicidad, aun si esa noche no ganan, sabe que quizá abra muchas más.

Antes de salir del escenario siendo alabados por el presentador, Kouki voltea en busca de esa llama roja que tanto ama y dejando de lado su timidez, le guiña un ojo y envía un beso, ates de desaparecer tras bambalinas.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fireflies: Owl City
> 
> *Analizando desde ni punto de vista, puedo hacer y les comparto una pequeña teoría.
> 
> A mi entender el habla de la nostalgia misma, por ello crea una analogía en donde las luciérnagas son las memorias o recuerdos de los tiempos pasados. Por ello las líneas "Porque han llenado el aire y dejado lagrimas por todas partes" haciendo alusión a que nuestros recuerdos a veces nos crean cierta nostalgia que nos hace llorar de alegría/tristeza o las líneas "Pero sabré donde están algunas... Porque he guardado unas pocas y las mantengo en un frasco" refiriéndose a aquellos recuerdos que marcaron nuestra vida y por ello siempre los tenemos presentes en nuestro "frasco" que es la memoria. Por otro lado, también menciona esa sensación de que el tiempo pasa muy rápido y el deseo de que las cosas se detengan y nos dejen apreciarlas, está en las líneas " Me gustaría hacerme creer que el planeta Tierra gira lentamente". En conclusión, mi interpretación es la de alguien recordando con nostalgia los tiempos que ya pasaron.


End file.
